To Decide Her Own Fate
by thewordgirl
Summary: True love finds us in the most unexpected of ways…What if Rumplestiltskin and Cora did end up running off together? What if Rumple still dealt for Belle as his price for saving Avonlea from the Ogre Wars? An AU story that depicts how the love story between Rumplestiltskin and Belle could have unfolded had Cora been present during the events of Skin Deep and beyond.
1. To Decide Her Own Fate

Staring out at the dark horizon, Belle French could feel her entire body tense at the sight of it. The battlefields far off in the distance were ablaze with blood and fire. The Kingdom of Avonlea had been under attack since the Ogre Wars had begun countless months ago, and each long day that passed brought only more casualties, more fallen soldiers.

Soldiers. Belle scoffed at the word. They weren't soldiers. Most of them were children. Innocent children forced to fight in a War because there had been so much bloodshed that the Kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest needed a solution, and young children seemed to be that solution.

Belle could feel the silent tears beginning to run down here cheeks just thinking about the War. So many of her own childhood friends, now grown men and women in their late twenty's, had been lost in the attacks as well. The men summoned to fight simply because they were men, and not of Noble birth, while their wives were left to deliver and raise their unborn children alone.

Selfishly, it frightened Belle greatly that one day, and that day seemed to loom closer and closer with each one that passed, that she would lose everyone she truly cared about because of this senseless battle. It seemed greatly unjust to her that she should get to remain living in comfort and safety, while others were dying and having everything that mattered to them ripped away, simply because she was the daughter of a Lord.

This was a thought she had tried to vocalize to her father on countless occasions, but to no avail. It was the belief of her father and the men on his Council that it was her duty to keep up appearances. To continue on with her lessons as a symbol to their people that not all was lost. That one day, much like Belle's life, there's' too would one day return to a pattern of normalcy and regularity.

Lord Maurice also believed it to be Belle's duty, and her greatest one at that, to marry Sir Gaston, and by doing so, form an alliance with his father's kingdom. Thus, securing Avonlea an ally in the War.

Sometimes it shocked Belle at how truly dimwitted her father could be. Oh, she loved him, yes. She loved him a great deal. But, to Belle, it seemed that he had changed greatly since the death of her mother nearly sixteen years ago. No longer was he the kind and caring man she remembered who once encouraged and nourished Belle's free spirit. He once accepted that Belle was different, and beyond that, he had embraced it. He had loved it. And while she knew that the War had affected everyone. Had hardened and dampened the souls of everyone it touched, Belle had difficulty accepting the father she had once been so close to as the cold and hollow leader he had since become.

Deep down, Belle knew her father only acted the way he did towards her because he loved her, and wanted her to be safe and content. But what he failed to understand was that Belle's idea of contentment differed greatly from that of her fathers'.

While Maurice was a kind man, and treated his people with dignity, he relished in the safety confinement of his castle, merely happy to dictate and lead the people of Avonlea from a distance. He preferred the isolation that this provided. In some ways, and though Belle hated herself for thinking it, her father was cowardly. His logic was simply, rather than try and find a way to diminish the fire, he would help to ignite it further, as long as it was the safest and easiest option for himself. Belle was the opposite. She yearned for freedom, to do things for herself and to help people directly. To speak and befriend the peasant people was something that Belle had always longed for, but had never truly been able to do because of her station.

She was kind.

She was caring.

She was different.

And different she was. Belle had always been brave. Even as a child, when all of the other children would run upon the sight of a beetle or other ghastly looking creature, Belle would approach it without hesitation. Seeing beyond the scaly and misshapen form and beady eyes, and finding the beauty and majesty in it. She had always begged to be allowed to stay out until the fall of night, simply because she loved the idea and possibility of the adventures that could be lurking in the dark.

Belle knew whole heartedly that she would give up everything-her title, her riches, her possession, everything, if it meant she were allowed to control her own destiny. To decide her own fate.

Everything in Belle's life been planned out for her, whether she agreed with it or not. If she were a book, her story would already be written and bound before she even finished turning onto the second page.

Though she was still young, only twenty-four, Belle knew what her life would become. She was betrothed to Sir Gaston, a man so arrogant and vile that the very thought of becoming his wife and spending out the rest of her days with him sickened her down to her very core.

She would marry. Bear his children. Watch them be raised according to his rules and customs. Be forced to play the part of a proper lady and doting wife and live out her days in loneliness and isolation. Much like the life her father had retreated to after losing her mother. The only difference would be, Belle would have nothing to lose.

She would just be alone

* * *

Rumplestiltskin paced impatiently around his laboratory. He was frustrated, and growing more and more irritable by the second.

For too long he had searched the realms, trying to find a way to harness the only magic he had never been able to fully understand.

_True. Love. _

The very idea of it made him snarl in disgust and agitation. After all, what did love, and _lightness_ have over darkness and evil? To Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, the most powerful being in all the lands, it was pathetic.

In spite of this though, this wasn't what irritated him so. Though he did believe love to be weakness, or at the very least, not nearly as strong as fear and darkness, he was sure having it bottled, as he did every other emotion and spell, would one day be of use to him.

No, what had him so bitterly and frustratingly confused was why now, _now, _he couldn't manage to bottle the magic of true love, when he had finally found it for himself.

Cora. The only woman who truly loved him. The only person who saw his darkness and power as something to relish in, rather than fear. The only person who found as much joy in the evil deeds he wrought as he did.

Yes, Cora was the only person who truly understood him and accepted all that he was.

It was because of all this that he couldn't fathom why he was unable to bottle their love, as he had bottled other emotions in the past. He had plucked a strand of her dark reddish hair one night while she slept and placed it next to his in a vial, and yet, nothing happened.

He was beginning to grow concerned. Not because he doubted Cora's love for him, no, not at all. He was concerned that he had even less of an understanding of the magical properties of love than he realized.

At least, that is what he told himself.

Just as Rumplestiltskin began to scour yet another spell book, searching for any clue or indication as to why the magic had failed, he began to hear a voice calling him. Another hopeless soul seeking his help.

Trying to silence the plea, he continued to flip through the book. However, just as he began to gain focus, the call only became louder and more insistent.

Rising away from the book in clear irritation, Rumplestiltskin stood in the middle of his laboratory and closed his eyes. Focusing on the name and location of the person calling him, he began to summon the magic that would take him to them.

"This had better be worth my time." He growled under his breath.

In a single breath, a shroud of purple smoke enveloped his body and in a single instant…

He vanished.

* * *

Belle sat at the mahogany desk in her bedroom, reading one of her mother's old books intently.

Belle loved books. She loved the escape they provided, and the ideas they presented. She would often spend many hours in the day devouring story after story, anything to take her mind off of the havoc and pain that reality often brought.

Completely absorbed in the story, Belle was startled to attention by the sound of frantic knocking on the other side of her door.

"Come in!" She called, placing an old piece of string on the page of her book and closing it tenderly upon the desk.

The door opened in a flourish and Belle's maid Mary hustled in.

"Oh Mistress, do come quickly, your father is requesting ye-, he says it's quite urgent Miss." Mary huffed, clearly out of breath.

Knowing instantly that something was amiss, for it was not often her father sought her out, Belle gathered up her golden ball gown in her hands and quickly hurried out the door and down the stone staircase.

"Thank you Mary!" Belle yelled back over her shoulder as she continued the long flight down to her fathers throne room, for she knew that was where he would be. It was unusual for him to be anywhere else.

Reaching the last few steps, Belle raced towards the large wooden door that stood half ajar and hurried inside, paying no attention to the other men that stood in the room, including Gaston.

"Papa!" Belle said breathlessly, rushing towards him and placing her hand upon his arm. "Mary said you wished to speak with me. What has happened?"

"I wanted to be sure you weren't anywhere alone in the castle Belle. It's not safe." Maurice replied, a grave expression on his face.

Belle started back at her father in confusion, her eyes knitting together with worry.

"What do you mean not safe? Papa, what is going on? Have the Ogres-"

"We've called upon the Dark One Belle." Gaston interrupted, walking towards her.

A wave of dread washed over Belle immediately. She had read stories about the Dark One, about _Rumplestiltskin. _For a long time, Belle was sure that he was merely a folk tale that parents told their children to frighten them into behaving. It wasn't until she became older that she had learned that the Dark One was very real indeed, very real, and very dangerous.

Belle also knew, at least, if the stories were true, that everything with the Dark One came with a price. That _all _magic came with a price. She quaked in fear for her people, and her father, as to what that price might be.

Belle began to speak. "There has to be another way, we can't-"

"Ogres. Are. Not. Men. Belle. We have to do something. We have to stop them." Maurice said abruptly, and with more gumption and emotion then Belle had heard him utter in a long time.

Looking up at her father, Belle could see that he was adamant about this decision, and that he truly believed there was no other option. She could see the fear pooling in his eyes. She knew he knew that whatever help the Dark One provided would cost them greatly.

Choosing to accept his decision, for it had already been made, Belle nodded in silent agreement.

And they waited.

* * *

After what felt like hours had passed, though Belle was sure it had only been twenty minutes or so, they heard a loud banging on the door. Everyone immediately stilled in shock, no one dared move a muscle for fear of what may become of them.

As the banging continued, Maurice barked. "Open it!"

Three of his men rushing to comply, they quickly approached the door and removed the long wooden plank that was keeping the room locked and secure. Throwing the plank to the side, they opened the door in great haste, only to find that the castle hallway was empty.

Everyone filled with trepidation, they craned their heads further to try and find any indication that someone had just been knocking and that they all hadn't dreamed it up out of hope and fear.

"Well that was a bit of a let down." A high-pitched voice spoke from behind them, giggling and mocking.

They all turned around at once, jumping with surprise at the sound of the shrill voice. That was when they saw him.

Rumplestiltskin.

Belle could not believe her eyes. He really did look exactly as all of her books had described. His skin was unlike anyone's she had ever seen, scaly and flecked with a greenish-gold colour. His hair was a dark brown, long and stringy against his face. His nails, which looked much more like talons, were long and pointed, completely black in colour, as if they were rotting right off of his fingertips.

Clad in dark red and black leather clothing resemblant of a crocodile skin, none of that took Belle more by surprise then the sight of his eyes. Though she was a fair distance away for him, even she could see that they were very much a mans eyes rather than the creature she had assumed he would be. They were dark, nearly black, but very vivid and _very _human.

"You sent me a message…Something about um…'help, help, we're dying! Can you save us?' Rumplestiltskin continued to speak, standing up and walking amongst the soldiers. Though he was much smaller than all of them, only a few inches taller than Belle herself, and very thin in frame, he was far more intimidating and carried himself more nonchalantly than Belle had ever seen anyone do before.

"Well the answer is…Yes. I can. Yes I can protect your little town…For a price."

"We can promise you Gold." Maurice spoke loudly. Trying his best to make himself appear far braver then he actually felt.

"Ah, now you see um…I…um…. make Gold." He replied mockingly, staring at Maurice as if he were nothing more then a speck of dust, or a bug that could easily be squashed and disposed of with a mere flick of his finger.

"What I want is something a bit more special. My price. Is her." He said menacingly, pointing a long skinny finger directly at Belle.

Her mouth dropping and eyes growing wide with fright, Belle backed away a fragment of a step before Gaston possessively grabbed her and pushed her behind him.

"The young lady is engaged, to me." Gaston said bravely, reaching to draw back his sword.

Rumplestiltskin laughed hysterically.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for _love; _I'm looking for a caretaker. For my rather large, estate. It's her. Or no deal."

"Get out. LEAVE." Maurice shouted angrily, pointing his hand towards the door forcefully.

"As you wish." Rumplestiltskin said easily, walking leisurely past them all as he casually strode towards the door, as if he had not a care in the world.

Belle began processing the scene that had just taken place before her. The Dark One, the most powerful being in the world was here, willing to save them, save _everyone _in their Kingdom from the Ogre Wars. The bloodshed would end. No longer would the blood of children be spread over the battlefields. There would be peace once again.

And all he wanted in return. Was her.

Before she could convince herself out of it. Belle spoke up quickly.

"No, wait!" She struggled out of Gaston's grasp and walked towards Rumplestiltskin slowly.

A small smirk forming on his face, Rumplestiltskin turned around and faced Belle directly.

Looking straight upon him, Belle surveyed him quickly. Realizing what she knew she must do, she spoke with bravery.

"I will go with you."

Giggling with glee, Rumplestiltskin jumped up and down like a child and clasped his hands together in amusement.

"I forbid it!" Maurice shouted.

"No one decides my fate but me." Belle retorted, turning towards her father, her bravery and stubbornness reflected in her tone. "I shall go."

"It's forever dearie." Rumplestiltskin said directly to her.

Belle returned her gaze to her future Master and looked at him with suspicion.

"My family, my friends…They will all live?"

"You have my word." He replied, mockingly waving his hands and bowing his head slightly.

Believing he was telling the truth, though she had no clue why she felt she could trust him. Belle took her fate in her own hands for the first time in her entire life.

"Then you have mine. I will go, with you, forever."

"Deal!" He said excitedly, impishly giggling once more.

"Belle, Belle, you cannot do this." Maurice said in anguish, walking towards his daughter.

Turning towards her father once more, and for what she was sure would be the last time; she placed her hand gently on his arm again.

"Father, Gaston." Belle said turning her gaze towards Gaston for a brief moment. "It's been decided."

Not realizing Rumplestiltskin had come up right behind her, she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice so close to her ear and his body so close to her own.

"You know. She's right. The deal. Is struck." He said cruelly to Maurice while gently taking hold of Belle's arm. "Oh! And congratulations on your little war!"

Leading Belle firmly away from her father, Rumplestiltskin lead the two of them out of the room and down the castle corridor. Belle tried her best to drink in as much of her surroundings as she could, for she knew she would likely never see them again.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin glanced his eyes towards the girl he'd just taken as payment. Truthfully, he had only bargained for her because it became apparent to him immediately that she was the thing that Lord Maurice held most dear.

He wanted to show Maurice that you couldn't just get something for nothing, and stealing away his daughter was the best way to do it.

He and Cora really had no use for a maid-everything they needed done could be accomplished by magic, but he was sure they would find some use for her. Perhaps Cora would find some enjoyment in having a companion in the Dark Castle when he was away making deals. Or perhaps she would simply enjoy being cruel to a woman of Noble birth. He knew how much she hated those of higher breeding.

When they finally reached the end of the castle corridor and were standing just outside the entryway, Rumplestiltskin turned towards the girl and took a good look at her.

She was looking down, avoiding his gaze; her long eye lashes hiding her eyes. Though Rumplestiltskin could tell that the girl was afraid, he found it very curious that she had not protested or fought or cried to escape the clutches of the monster that now held her captive.

Yes, she was definitely intriguing, this girl, this _Belle. _

"Best be off dearie." Rumplestiltskin spoke finally. Grasping Belle's hand tightly. "Don't let go…or who knows where you'll end up." He giggled manically, expecting her to wince at the sound of his voice, and the feel of his skin on her own.

"Alright." Belle replied quietly, grasping his hand tightly in return.

Rumplestiltskin found himself dumbfounded. Surely this girl was afraid of him. She had to be. There wasn't a soul on Earth that wasn't, apart from Cora.

_Oh yes_, Rumplestiltskin concluded silently. _She is most definitely…intriguing. _

With that final thought, purple magic wound itself between Rumplestiltskin and Belle, shrouding their bodies in a mist.

Taking one last glance at her home, Belle took a deep breath and braced herself for what was ahead.

She had taken her fate into her own hands, and everything was about to change.


	2. Heartless

Chapter 2:

Cora inspected her reflection meticulously in her mirror. She was certain she was getting crows feet, despite Rumplestiltskin's insistent that she was the most beautiful woman in all the lands.

_Rumplestiltskin. _Cora thought to herself in irritation. The man, the _beast, _was insufferable. It was rare that he would ever leave her to her own designs, allow her the space to breathe and spend leisurely evenings alone in the dusty corridors of the Dark Castle. Only when he was called upon to make a deal, and only if he felt there was some form of value within it, would he ever go. He wanted to spend time with her, _too much time. _He yearned for her company, her touches, her _companionship. _

He adored her, practically worshipped the very ground she walked on. He would grant her any wish, adhere to all of her deepest desires, and Cora knew all of this to be true-it made it that much easier to keep up the charade she had successfully crafted over the past several months.

Cora smirked to herself at the very thought of it, oh she _was _devious. She had Rumplestiltskin, the _Dark One _right where she wanted him. He may have been the most powerful being across every world, and every realm, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was a daft old fool.

It had been several months since she had abandoned and left behind her chance at royalty, her chance of marrying King Xavier's son Henry, to run away with Rumplestiltskin. Cora often reflected on that cold night with uncertainty. Though she prided herself on being a strong and independent woman, one entirely in control of her own destiny, she did sometimes question whether or not she had made the right decision.

She knew in retrospect that turning down the chance at becoming a royal _was _the right choice. She needed power; she _craved _it as if it were her own form of oxygen. She knew the only way to gain more of it was to go with Rumplestiltskin and allow him to show her everything he knew. Then, and only then, when the time was right, and she could be sure she was even more powerful then he-she would take the dagger, the only thing in the world that could lead to his own demise, and kill him, taking all of his power for herself.

Cora could still not believe how easily he had confessed his secret to her, the secret to his own undoing.

"_You hold my heart in your very hands, my love. If someone kills me with this dagger, I die, and they take my power." _He had told her one night a few mere months ago as they sat by the hearth of the fire.

Cora had heard whispers and musings abut the Dark One growing up in her village, there were very few people who hadn't. No one was entirely certain about how the Dark One could be defeated, or if he _ever _could be, but everyone had their own ideas and opinions. Cora however, was much too intelligent to listen to the gossip of peasants. She knew very quickly that, if there was a way to end the life of the Dark One, it was a secret that he, and he alone, knew. And one that would take much sway and convincing to coax out of him.

Rumplestiltskin outwitted and out-mastered everyone who crossed his path. No one had ever been known to best him, and it was this knowledge that amused Cora so very much. She was quite literally the closest living soul to him, certainly the only one he confided in, and yet, he had _no _idea that the night she had intended to rip out the King's heart before running away with him, she had ripped out _two _hearts. The King's, and her own.

Oh, he had been suspicion at first, when she met him on the outskirts of the forest with a small-jeweled box held tenderly in her arms and close to her chest.

"_Something's not right." _He had said with suspicion, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

Cora had been quick in her thinking though, and diminished his worries with a simple kiss upon his lips, and the assurance that she was simply nervous about the uncertainties that the road ahead presented.

Trying her best to distract him and throw him off her trail of deceit, she then regaled him with the rush that ripping out the Kings' heart had given her, and how powerful she had felt doing it.

This was not entirely untrue; she _had_ felt a rush, a surge of power sweep through her upon ripping out the heart, but not the Kings', her own. There was something incredibly invigorating knowing that no emotion, no category of feelings, could stand in her way of getting all that she wanted.

As she had told the King right before she ripped out his heart. _"If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability."_

She was quite the actress indeed. It took nothing but a few simple lies, and a night of passion, to convince Rumplestiltskin that everything was entirely as it should be.

A few days after they had reached the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin had been summoned by another desperate soul. Though he had been reluctant and not at all pleased to leave her, she assured him that she would be fine and that she would much enjoy the chance to rest. Once he had left, and Cora was certain that he truly was gone (he was quite mischievous when it came to his magic and his comings and goings) Cora hid the box that held her heart in a secret place, somewhere she was sure not even Rumplestiltskin would ever be able to find.

Though she detested having to waste much of her time with him, Cora found a sweet and sickly pleasure in the fact that she was the only person with any sort of hold on the Dark One, and that she was the only one who had any real control over his actions, and his heart.

Love was weakness. And Rumplestiltskin was the perfect example of just that. He wasn't even aware that the 'only woman he ever loved' would be the key to his very undoing.

There was still more Cora needed to learn, more that she needed to _know. _But soon, soon she would have him right where she wanted him, right where she needed him to be, and there would be no one to stand in her way. No one to stop her.

She, very truly, _was heartless._

* * *

In what was only an instant, Belle found herself transported to a very large castle. As soon as their feet were safely on the ground once again, Rumplestiltskin ripped his hand away from her own and began to walk a few paces ahead of her, beckoning silently for her to follow him.

Though their skin had touched for what Belle was sure was only a few seconds, she was surprised at how differently his hand had felt against her own, and how it was so very much _not_ what she had expected.

His skin, despite its scaly textured appearance, was smooth, and much warmer than the cold reptilian temperature she had anticipated upon first laying eyes on him.

This small detail made Belle wonder what else about the Dark One, about Rumplestiltskin, was not quite as it appeared. Her curious nature was already beginning to get the better of her as her mind became cluttered with different thoughts.

Startled to attention when the castle doors opened on their own accord, Belle walked closely behind Rumplestiltskin as she tried her best to take in the new surroundings that she hoped she would one day be able to call home.

Doing her best to keep up, Belle attempted to break the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with honest curiosity.

Without looking back at her Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Let's call it, your room."

Her curiosity at its peak now, she followed him without haste down a long winding stone stairwell. When they reached the bottom, Rumplestiltskin spun on his heel and faced Belle once again, toying with his fingers eerily as he stood in front of a tall wooden door.

Belle stopped and stared back at him shyly, unsure of what he was intending to do. Suddenly, the door opened and Rumplestiltskin stepped aside, walking a few paces towards her. Raising his eyebrows, as if to challenge her, it dawned on Belle exactly what he meant by bringing her down to the bowels of the castle, to the dungeons.

"My, my room?" She asked, her voice cracking in both shock and horror.

"Well it's a lot nicer then dungeon." Rumplestiltskin replied cheekily before pushing Belle forcefully into the dungeon and slamming the door shut with a mere flick of his wrist, locking her inside.

Prancing away with impish glee, Rumplestiltskin ignored the incessant noise the girl started to make as soon as the lock clicked into place.

"You can't just leave me in here! Hello! Hello!?"

* * *

Cora jolted to attention at the sound of noise echoing from down below her. She had heard the castles doors creak open, signaling that her _lover _had returned home. But it was another noise entirely that caught her attention. It was a different voice, one she had never heard before, crying and shouting from the very depths of the castle.

Picking up the handheld mirror she had been using a few moments ago, Cora waved her hand delicately over it. Immediately, the looking glass turned a deep shade of ivory green and Cora found herself looking at a girl. A young woman in a regal yellow ball gown, with long and wavy chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the sea.

Narrowing her eyes, Cora put the antique back down. Waving her hand over it once more she returned it to its original state as a mirror, rather than a looking glass.

Immediately bothered by this new disturbance in her castle, Cora set off out of her chambers to seek out this new prisoner. She would find out exactly who this girl was, and what exactly it was she had done to incur Rumplestiltskin's wrath enough for him to bring her here.


	3. It's Just A Cup

Rumplestiltskin skipped up the stairs and away from the dungeons as quickly as he could. Although he had placed the girl there by choice, he couldn't deny the small pang of guilt he felt in leaving her down there all alone. Wishing to get away from the sound of her pleading and crying, he headed off quickly in search of Cora. Once he found her and explained the reasoning behind their new little houseguest, he would find a room better suited to the girls liking. Or, at the very least, a more proper place to put her.

There was something about her, this _Belle, t_hat Rumplestiltskin couldn't quite put his finger on. From the first time she looked at him, it was with nothing but openness and honesty, if not without a little bit of scrutiny. No one had ever looked at him like that before upon first sight of him. Even Cora had looked at him with suspicion and mistrust at first. But this girl, in spite of his demand that she leave and sacrifice everything and everyone she loved behind and come with him as his price, looked at him not like he was a beast, but a man.

That wasn't the only thing that Rumplestiltskin had noticed about the girl. Immediately, he had been taken by her beauty, though he didn't dare show it. She was exquisite, that was undeniable. He could easily stay lost and mesmerized in her deep blue eyes for a lifetime. Her skin was so pure, and had felt so soft and _so right _against his hand. And her lips were tantalizing, painted a light rouge colour. They looked so soft that he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel upon his own.

Shaking his head, Rumplestiltskin dismissed his thoughts of her immediately. She was nothing but a spoiled Noble, surely a vixen. Besides, he need not think of any other when he had the woman he loved right here with him.

With that, Rumplestiltskin continued onward, searching the castle for Cora.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, Belle's fists began to ache from banging against the door so hard and so consistently. Walking towards the furthest corner of the cell, she leaned against the stone wall, shivering over how cold it felt against her dress and exposed skin. Sliding down, Belle wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face against them, keeping herself huddled tightly in the fetal position.

Taking three long and deep breaths, Belle tried to calm herself down.

_Grow up Belle. You made the choice to come here. You decided your fate, and now you have to live with it. You have to make the best of it. _She thought, trying her best to keep herself composed.

_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow._

* * *

Cora reached the dungeons within a few seconds by magic, keeping herself concealed until Rumplestiltskin had left and was far enough away. She intended for him to give her answers, but she wished to speak to the girl first. She hated to appear daft in any given situation, and she would not allow this girl to make her appear so. After a few minutes, she reappeared right in front of their new captives door and opened it with a flourish of her hand.

Belle's head jolted up at the sound of the door being whipped open. Wiping her eyes as quickly as she could, she looked up and into the eyes of a woman. A woman with sharp eyebrows, dark eyes, and reddish coloured hair piled high on her head into a tight bun.

"I would quit the crying if I were you my dear, I must be honest, it hardly looks becoming on you." Cora said icily, staring down at Belle with a look of sheer amusement at the girls' obvious distress.

Standing up as quickly as she could, doing her best to smooth out her now crumpled gown, Belle stared back at Cora, an immediate dislike for the woman already beginning to settle in on Belle's mind.

"Who…who are you?" Belle asked with caution.

"Dear Rumple didn't tell you?" Cora replied lazily, inspecting her nails nonchalantly. "I'm Cora, the Mistress of this Castle. Now, the better question my dear, is who are you, and _what _exactly are you doing here?"

Belle stared back dumbfounded. Her mind running wild. _A Mistress? Surely that didn't mean…None of the stories had ever said anything about the Dark One having a wife, nor a lover… _

Cora arched an eyebrow impatiently.

"I asked you a question my dear. And I _do not _like to be kept waiting."

"I, I'm sorry. My name is Belle. Belle of Avonlea." Belle stuttered, curtsying awkwardly as an offer of civility.

"Spare me your pleasantries. I haven't any time for them. Now, tell me, what _are _you doing here?" Cora spoke, piercing Belle with a threatening stare.

Doing her best to try and hide the intimidation she felt from this woman, Belle tried to answer as steadily as she could.

"My family, we've been suffering, like everyone has, as a result of the Ogre Wars. We were running out of options, so my father, Lord Maurice, called upon the Dark One, I mean, Rumplestiltskin, to make a deal with him to save our village from the Ogres. In exchange for that, he named me as his price, so, here I am."

Cora's mouth formed into a tight line, her eyes narrowing in thought as she focused in on the girl.

"And _why, _my dear _Belle._" Cora hissed. "Would dear old Rumple claim _you _as his price?"

Belle, refusing to let this woman speak to her as though she were nothing more than a speck of dust, replied sickeningly sweet.

"Why, I have _no _idea Mistress Cora. Why don't you ask _him?" _

Cora smirked in amusement.

"Well, aren't you a feisty little girl. Why don't we go and find out together. Shall we?"

Belle nodded her head in silent agreement, and followed a few paces behind Cora as she lead them out of the dungeons and up towards the entryway of the Dark Castle.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin drummed his fingers against the top of the long brown table that stood as the focal point just beyond the entryway of the Dark Castle. He was feeling slightly perplexed. He had searched for Cora all throughout the Castle, and had not caught a glimpse of her. Of course, she could easily have gone out somewhere while he had been away making deals, but regardless, he detested being left in the dark about her whereabouts. He couldn't help it really, due to certain events from his past; it had become imbedded into his nature to be over-protective.

As he sat in his chair at the head of the table, he began to hear footsteps coming towards him. Sitting up straighter, he awaited for whomever it was to make their presence known.

* * *

Cora waved her hand once again, easily opening the door in front of them. As the two of them walked through it, Cora's eyes met Rumplestiltskin's. With another wave of her hand, Cora surrounded herself in a cloud of magic and transported herself so she was standing right beside him.

Belle jumped slightly, surprised at how easily Cora had managed to transport herself across the room. She would surely need to get used to the sight of magic if she was to be doomed to live out the rest of her days here.

Belle stopped at the other end of the table and stared at the two sorcerers in front of her.

"My dear." Rumplestiltskin greeted Cora, looking up at her and taking her hand in his own, pressing a light kiss over her knuckles.

Belle did not miss the look of light adoration Rumplestiltskin gave Cora, but she also did not fail to notice the half-hearted smile that she gave him in return. It was meek, and hardly reached the corners of her eyes.

"Rumple, I was just getting acquainted with your new little pet." Cora said, casting a glance in Belle's direction.

Rumplestiltskin turned his attention away from Cora and turned his head towards Belle.

"Ah. Yes." Rumplestiltskin said, his eyes still focused on Belle. "She was the price I forced her father Lord Maurice to pay to-"

"Yes. Yes. I _know _all of that." Cora interrupted, a sharp edge to her voice. "But what exactly do you intend to _do _with her?"

Rumplestiltskin flicked his eyes between Belle and Cora.

"She will be our caretaker, our maid." He replied.

Cora rolled her eyes in irritation. The last thing they needed was a caretaker. They had _magic. _But if Rumplestiltskin felt inclined to have this girl around, it was hardly any concern of hers. So long as she did _nothing _to stand in her way…

Belle stared back at the two of them, staying perfectly still. She could see that Cora was not pleased with her presence in the Castle. That was apparent. Belle waited with bated breath to see what Cora would say.

"Fine. Whatever you desire _my dear." _Cora said, her voice dripping so greatly with condescension that Belle was shocked Rumplestiltskin failed to notice it.

Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly and nodded at Cora, who was already focused on her hands once again, this time fiddling with one of her many emerald rings.

Turning back to Belle and staring her down. Rumplestiltskin began to address her.

"You will serve us our meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"Yes." Belle responded quickly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"You will dust my collection, and launder our clothing."

"Right." Belle said.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel. You will do anything my lady asks you to do." Rumplestiltskin said, his hand gesturing towards Cora briefly.

"Got it." Belle nodded.

"Do you now?" Cora piped up, averting her gaze from herself and onto Belle. "Make me my tea then, _maid." _

"I-" Belle began to speak, but before she could finish, she found a tea try had suddenly appeared in her hands from out of nowhere.

Understanding setting in, Belle set the tea try down on the table and picked up one of the white and blue cups in her hand and began pouring tea into it from the pot.

"Oh!" Rumplestiltskin said impishly, raising one pointed finger in the air. "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts!"

Belle's mouth gaped open in utter horror. Before she could even register it, she dropped the half filled teacup out of her hand and it fell noisily onto the ground.

"That one was a quip. Not serious." Rumplestiltskin said, grinning from ear to ear, and giggling slightly.

Cora rolled her eyes at Rumplestiltskin when he wasn't looking.

"Right." Belle replied, smiling slightly, kneeling down to pick up the fallen cup.

As she placed the delicate china in her hands, another wave of dread washed over her.

"I, I'm so sorry. It, it's chipped." She said nervously, holding the cup up towards them. "You, you can hardly see it."

Cora shook her head. "You stupid girl." She said before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. She was already beginning to grow bored of this woman.

Belle turned all of her attention to Rumplestiltskin, and waited for him to snap at her.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared down at Belle, completely dumbfounded and confused by her behavior.

No one cared about his possessions, or felt remorse when they damaged them. Even Cora, who had destroyed many a valued artifact while she practiced magic, acted as though it was nothing to be concerned about.

And yet, here was this girl, no, this _woman, _who had every right to hate him, had every right to treat him despicably, as he had her thus far, apologizing to _him _over a meaningless little teacup.

Putting her out of her misery, Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Well, it's just a cup."

At that, Belle beamed at him, smiling shyly to herself as she stood back up and began to clean up the contents of the tray.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied her further.

He was beginning to realize very quickly that there was something very…_different _about this woman.

About this _Belle. _


	4. The Lost Boy

Chapter 4: The Lost Boy

Over the next few days, Belle's formerly structured and comfortable life had quickly evaporated and turned into a life of loneliness and menial labor, and each passing day followed the same trivial routine.

She would awaken early, though she was never quite certain of the exact time-for there was no window or crack in the walls of her cell to allow for any sunlight to peek through for her to measure it. She just knew it was early, for the stone she slept upon was at its coldest when she awoke, informing her that the sun had likely not risen yet to warm the lowest corners and hallways of the Dark Castle.

Then, and without haste, she would make her way quickly out of the dungeons. The door to her 'room,' as Rumplestiltskin had so eloquently put it, would always open whenever she arose at the beginning of each day. The sheer amount of magic that seemed to seep off of every wall and corridor of the Castle often made Belle uneasy. She didn't trust magic, nor did she understand it. It was her own ignorance on the subject that made her so weary to be in such close quarters with it. Like many things in her life, well, the life she left had left behind; it was beyond her reach, and utterly out of her control.

She would head up the stairs and into the kitchens to serve both Rumplestiltskin and Cora their meals. Though Belle had yet to see either of them touch a single morsel of anything she had made. She would leave heaping plates of food for them both three times each day. Just as the sun was rising, when it was at its peak, and finally, when it was beginning to set.

Belle was sure that Cora simply refused to touch any of it simply because she had been the one to make it. Though Belle could not understand why exactly the woman felt such a disking towards her, Cora had made it very clear that she did not welcome Belle's presence in her home. If she wasn't making a snide remark, she simply breezed past Belle as though she didn't even exist. And Belle wasn't sure which of the two options she preferred more. Cora's cruelty, or Cora's silence.

And although Belle felt incredibly wasteful preparing food that was scarcely, if ever eaten, she was determined to follow the strict instructions that Rumplestiltskin had set out for her. Both out of obedience and quiet fear of what may become of her if she disobeyed.

_Rumplestiltskin, _Belle thought to herself. The man, that is, if he in fact _was _a man, perplexed Belle greatly. She had only seen him once since he had brought her to his home a few days previously-and their interaction only added yet another layer to the many that seemed to make up this man.

Truthfully, Belle had felt guilty for catching sight of him the way that she had. She truly had not meant to eavesdrop, but her curious nature had gotten the better of her.

It had been yesterday, while she swept and dusted a vacant room in the upper wings of the Dark Castle, easily getting lost in thoughts and memories of times that seemed far too long ago, when she had heard them, Cora and Rumplestiltskin, arguing.

Although every rule of etiquette she had ever been taught strictly prohibited idling and eavesdropping, Belle could not bring herself to slip quietly out of the room she was tucked away in. Leaning the broom lightly against the wall, Belle craned her neck towards the edge of the doorway, being careful to keep herself hidden, and listened intently to what her new Masters were saying.

* * *

"_Of all the lands you could travel to, of all of the places you could choose to go. What is it about that useless and ridiculous 'Wonderland' that keeps calling you back." _Rumplestiltskin demanded, emphasizing the word

'_Wonderland' _with an extra and distinct trill in his voice.

"_What I do, and what I don't do, is really none of your concern. I have business there that does not concern you." _Cora replied back coolly, her features entirely unreadable.

"_I love you dearie, but I think you forget…I. Am the Dark One. You can either tell me, or I can find out for myself just as easily." _Rumplestiltskin replied angrily.

At that, Cora threw her head back laughing. _"Oh really? The great and powerful 'Dark One' can find out anything he wishes can he? I think you underestimate just how little you actually __do __know, dear Rumple. After all, if you were so powerful, don't you think you would have found that son of yours by now?" _

Belle clasped her hand to her mouth, stifling the breath of shock that had escaped her. _A son? What did she mean? Could Rumplestiltskin have…? _

Rumplestiltskin stared back at his beloved speechless. Aside from the Blue Fairy, Cora was the only one who knew about his missing son, about his lost boy. His entire body was quaking in hurt and rage.

Cora smirked easily. _"That's what I thought." _And then, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Rumplestiltskin had stood in disbelief for what had felt like a very long time, Belle attempted to remain perfectly still and composed, so not to make him wary of her intrusion.

Just as she had began to hear his footsteps growing softer and more distant, Belle breathed a sigh of relief and leaned her back against the wall.

Before she even had a moment to process what she had just overheard, she found herself pinned against the wall by Rumplestiltskin himself. Pointing a threatening finger towards her, he snarled.

"You. Heard _nothing_. You will _not _ever speak of this if you know what is good for you _dearie." _

Belle stared back at him, her eyes wide with shock and fright. She nodded vigorously.

"I understand." She spoke, barely above a whisper.

Staring her down, looking directly into her eyes for what felt like minutes, he disappeared once more, leaving Belle truly alone in the room once again.

In spite of her fear and surprise, Belle had not failed to miss the pools of hurt that were surfacing in his dark eyes.

* * *

After she had overheard them, Belle had not seen Cora or Rumplestiltskin since. She couldn't even be sure that they were even in the Castle at all-everything was silent. Belle carried on with her duties as normal, but she couldn't help but feel empathy for Rumplestiltskin. Though she may not have understood what Cora had meant, she could tell that whatever it was had certainly struck a chord with him.

That night, when Belle returned back to her cell to attempt sleep, she wept. She wept just as she had every night since she had arrived.

She wept for her family, whom she missed more than anything.

She wept for her friends, who she'd lost to the Ogre Wars.

She wept for herself, out of self-pity and despair.

But, more than anything, she wept for Rumplestiltskin. The man she didn't understand, the man who had lost his child, and, if she was being honest with herself, the man she longed to know.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat solemnly at his spinning wheel, gently turning it round and round. He was distracted. Something was not right with Cora. Yes, something was very off indeed. Truthfully, he had been noticing it for a while now, but had just refused to accept it. He assumed that remaining ignorant and dormant about the situation meant that, perhaps, the problem wasn't there. Or, at the very least, he could _pretend _that it wasn't.

The more months Cora spent with him, the further she seemed to distance herself. It was as if the more powerful and confident she became, the less reliant and dependent she seemed towards him.

And oh, how her words had stung him. For as long as they had known each other, there had been a silent understanding that the subject of his son, of his Baelfire, was off-limits. It had never been an issue. Cora seemed perfectly content to know the logistics of his past, and simply ignore the deeper elements of it. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal. All of it. This had always suited Rumplestiltskin just fine, he preferred to keep the past hidden, and to keep the dead buried. He had always assumed that Cora understood that, and was simply respecting his desires-but now, he wasn't so sure.

Shaking his head, trying to concentrate on his spinning wheel, he tried to forget the past few days. Cora was still off in 'Wonderland,' and when she returned, he would do whatever it took to make amends with her, to find out what was wrong. After all, even monsters needed companionship.

As Rumplestiltskin spun the wheel, he began to drift away into a haze of nothingness. But, just as he was almost completely forgone, he was pulled back out of it by the sound of faint crying coming from the floors below him.

Try as he might to ignore it, he couldn't silence his maids incessant tears. Growling in frustration, he marched his way down towards the dungeons.

Belle lay huddled up against the wall of her cell, crying uncontrollably. No matter what she tried to do to stop them, the tears continued to fall.

As she clutched her hands to her mouth, trying to silence the sobbing, she heard the creaking of her cell door opening and the click of Rumplestiltskin's boots against the stone.

Turning round to face him, Belle quickly pulled herself up to stand at attention, trying to daintily wipe at her eyes and nose.

"When you so _eagerly _agreed to come and work for me. I assumed you wouldn't miss your family quite so much." He said to her crankily.

Belle stared at him in disbelief. _How could he be so insensitive? _

"I made my sacrifice for them! Of course I miss them, you beast!" Belle spat back, trying her best to ignore the cruel word that had just come from out of her mouth.

"Yes yes of course, but the crying, _must stop." _He replied, ignoring her words. "Night after night, it's making it very difficult for me to spin! I, I do my best thinking then!"

Belle stared back at him, scrutinizing his every word.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle's face as he finished speaking. While yes, he did wish for the noise to stop, he couldn't deny the small feeling he felt somewhere deep within him. He desired for her tears to end because he hated seeing her this way. Seeing her beautiful face blotchy and stained with her own tears, it almost _pained _him.

"Here" Rumplestiltskin said, conjuring a long white decorative pillow and tossing it roughly towards her. "Perhaps this'll help?"

"For me?" Belle said, flinching in uncertainty.

"Not quite so _beastly _now am I?" He snarled back. Letting her know that he _had _in fact heard her insult a few minutes earlier.

As Rumplestiltskin began to walk back out of the cell, Belle replied cheekily.

"Thank you. Maybe now I can actually get some sleep."

Turning round on his heel, Rumplestiltskin looked upon her again.

"No no no no, it's not to help you sleep dearie. It's to muffle the cries so I can get _back to work!" _

Before Belle had a chance to retort, the two of them were both startled by the sound of smashing glass coming from up above.

Rumplestiltskin's face looked grim upon hearing the sound. Whatever had caused the disturbance was something, or _someone, _even _he_ was unaware of. He quickly hurried out of the dungeons to investigate.

Worried over what could be happening, Belle hurried after him.

They had an unexpected visitor.


	5. The Thief

Chapter 5: The Thief

Rumplestiltskin was immediately aware that something was sincerely wrong. No one had ever succeeded in breaking into the Dark Castle. In part because of the magic that surrounded it and the fear that everyone felt when walking along even the furthest of the boundaries edge. He knew that whatever, or _whomever _had gotten in would be a force to be reckoned with. Though Rumplestiltskin was certain they would be nothing he couldn't manage.

Following the sound of the shattering glass, Rumplestiltskin reached the Great Hall where his spinning wheel stood with pride and laid eyes upon the thief that had invaded his home.

"Are you sure you want to do this dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked the thief as he watched him pick up one of the magic wands he and Cora had procured not long after she had ran off with him.

"Pretty sure." The thief replied, smiling smugly as he lowered his hood.

"If you don't know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you!" Rumplestiltskin chortled back childishly. Feigning nothing but amusement towards the man who honestly thought he could get away with stealing from him, the _Dark One. _

"Well then, uh, I'll stick to what I do know." The thief replied with ease, reaching behind his back and grabbing a bow and arrow. "You know what this arrow can do to you?" He pulled it back and began to take aim.

Rumplestiltskin giggled mischievously.

"Has to hit me first." And, in a flash, he vanished.

Both Belle and the thief searched the room to try and catch any sign of Rumplestiltskin. The thief never lowering his bow as he jerked his head in every direction, trying to catch sight of him.

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared next to one of the large curtained windows on the other side of the room. Staring the thief down with dis-concern.

"Shouldn't be a problem." The thief stated, once again aiming his bow directly at Rumplestiltskin's chest. "An arrow fired from this bow never misses it's target…Don't you just love magic?"

With those final words, he released the arrow from his bow. At the same time, Rumplestiltskin vanished once again, reappearing just as quickly, right next to the thief.

The arrow soared around the room as it searched for its' target. Once Rumplestiltskin reappeared, it soared with great agility and hit him directly on the left side of his chest.

Looking down at the arrow lodged into his body, Rumplestiltskin stumbled back a few steps.

"I know I do." The thief replied, the magic wand still in hand as he began to make his leave from the Castle.

Vanishing and reappearing all over again, Rumplestiltskin blocked the thief's path. The arrow was still lodged in his chest, though it did not appear to have caused him any real damage.

"As. Do. I!" Rumplestiltskin impishly giggled, staring at his thief with glee. "But don't yeah know?! All magic, comes with a price! And in your case. That's me."

The thief stared back at Rumplestiltskin in confusion, completely lost as to how his magic arrow had not seemed to cause the sorcerer any pain whatsoever.

Before he even had a chance to escape. The thief felt his lungs begin to fill up, as though he were trapped underwater and rapidly losing oxygen. As he gasped for air, the rest of his body became shrouded in mist, his vision going completely black.

Suddenly, the thief found himself in a prison cell. His body three feet off of the ground, his arms were clasped straight above his head, writs bound in tight and constricting chains. Just as he began to process what was happening, more heavy chains appeared out of the air and wrapped themselves tightly around his body.

He was trapped.

Rumplestiltskin stood as still as stone as he smirked in condescension. Who was daft enough to believe they could _actually _get away with stealing magic from the Dark One. And not just steal magic, but to try and steal magic _with _magic. It was laughable.

He could give credit where credit was due. The man was brave, that was clear. But bravery and brawn was no match for swiftness and wit. Especially when that wit was coming from the Dark One himself.

Though he could not deny it, the arrow had caused him pain. Nothing unmanageable, but it was enough that Rumplestiltskin took notice of it. It had been a long while since he had felt any sort of _physical _pain. Not since changing from the frail and weak spinner of his former life to the Dark One, had he felt any type of pain quite like it.

Though visible and very real, the feeling was so foreign to him now.

It was almost unrecognizable.

Belle had stood paralyzed in fear, as she had watched the scene in front of her unfold. She couldn't quite believe the gull of the man who had broken in. To her knowledge, she had never heard of anyone standing up to the Dark One quite the way this man had, other than what she had witnessed of Cora. Though the circumstances were wrongful, it had been a slightly stunning sight to behold.

That is, until the man had struck Rumplestiltskin with his arrow. Once it had hit him, it felt as though Belle had lost all control of her inhibitions and her body took over. She had begun to race toward Rumplestiltskin, hoping to offer him her help and care. But, just as before, he had vanished easily. And she was once again stopped in her own tracks.

Where Rumplestiltskin had sent the thief too, Belle was unsure. He could be locked away somewhere deep within the walls of the Castle or wandering aimlessly in the midst of a thick forest.

However, none of that mattered to Belle at the moment. What mattered most to her was ensuring that Rumplestiltskin had not been harmed.

Rumplestiltskin stared down at the arrow in dismay-completely forgetting and unnoticing of the girl that still stood in the room with him a few feet away.

Rolling his eyes in anger, Rumplestiltskin began to tear away at the red silk shirt and black leather vest he adorned. Once the skin surrounding the arrow had been stripped bare, he aggressively yanked the arrow out of his chest, hissing in pain at the stinging sensation the action caused him.

Taking note of the blood that dripped from the open wound and down his scaly skin, he tore the end of his silken sleeve off and began to wipe away the blood in distress.

To him, blood was a sign of weakness. A reminder that, while he was immortal, it did not mean he still could not die.

"Let me help you." Belle spoke softly as she approached him and cautiously took the scrap of silk from his hand and gently patted at his wound with a touch more tender than Rumplestiltskin could ever remember feeling in his entire lifetime.

It was not lost on Belle that she was looking upon the bare chest of a man she was not married to. It was also not lost on her how badly this would look if anyone were to see them, particularly the Mistress of the Castle.

But Belle's heart was quickly taking over her mind and sense of logic. To her, it did not matter that he was her Master, captor, employer…Right now, he was just a man in pain who needed to feel a caring touch from someone, even if it was just from her.

Rumplestiltskin stared at his caretaker. At this innocent woman tending to his wound as if the action was nothing out of the ordinary. He was at a loss for words. His appearance, his scaly greenish skin did not appear to upset nor frighten her. No, if anything, her face read as a woman who was merely tending to a friend.

Rumplestiltskin shook the idea from his head. _She only feels obligated to assist me because she's fearful of what I might make her do. _He thought silently to himself.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he cleared his threat noisily.

Belle looked up at him startled, her eyes wide like a doe. She had been so lost in tending to him, she had forgotten just whom it was she was tending to, as silly as that might seem.

"I'll take it from here dearie." Rumplestiltskin spoke hollowly, inching his way back from her.

"Oh, right. Of course." Belle replied, flustered. Her cheeks turning a light shade of rosy pink.

Delicately, she handed him back his torn piece of silk. As he reached to retrieve it from her, their fingers brushed lightly. And though it was only for a second, Belle could not deny the strange tingling sensation she felt when her skin touched his.

Curtsying awkwardly, Belle dismissed herself from the room and retreated back to her cell.

Walking down the stairway, Belle found herself feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle's back as she left the room. His jaw was slightly gaped open in both awe and uncertainty. He could not even begin to process nor fathom what had just happened.

He could not deny how…_right _it felt having Belle tending to him with such delicacy and care. Not even Cora was that tender with him.

He could also not push away the strange tingling sensation he had felt when his skin touched hers.

Something was happening. Of that, Rumplestiltskin was sure.

He didn't trust it.

He didn't understand it.


	6. How Magic Is Made

Chapter 6: How Magic Is Made

Belle collapsed onto the stone floor of her cell, entirely bewildered. She had touched the bare chest of a man-a man who was not only claimed by another woman, but a man who had the capability to cause her great harm should she warrant it.

She had touched Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One. The very being who made passersby quake in unprecedented fear. A being who had killed, bargained, and wrought much destruction. But, in spite of all of that, Belle felt there was much more to her Master than he allowed to slip through. There had to be, why else had he not been as cruel to her as Cora had been?

However, it was not the mysteries of her Master that had Belle feeling so lost tonight. No. It wasn't even that she had touched Rumplestiltskin. Tended to him as if she were his nurse or wife…No, what had Belle feeling so perplexed was how very _right _her actions had felt. And, once more, how much she'd _enjoyed _it.

Perhaps it was because she was a young woman starved for physical contact. Perhaps the feelings of loneliness and isolation that had been plaguing her had finally caught up with her and she simply craved the touch of another living being. But, of these two theories, Belle was not sure either of them were accurate, and that frightened her.

The feeling of his skin had surprised her once again. Much like the palm of the hand she'd held when he transported them here, his chest was just as smooth. The scaly texture seemed almost like an illusion. An outer shell. A mask. A mask that hid the person Rumplestiltskin really was, or what he used to be.

It made Belle wonder what the rest of his body felt like. Was it all as smooth and strong as the flesh above his heart had been? As soft as the palm of his hands? And furthermore, what else did it look like? What did _he _really look like, beneath the leather clothing and bulky crocodile coats and vests.

_Why didn't he stop me immediately? _Belle pondered to herself. _He allowed me to tend to him, to care for him. At least, for a little while… _

Belle shook her head of the girlish thoughts. _He was probably to shocked and appalled by my intrusiveness. Probably wondering how the likes of me is of Noble Birth. I'm sure he thinks I'm young and foolish. _

Belle curled herself into a small ball and waited for sleep to wash over her.

Trying her best to push all thoughts of Rumplestiltskin away, if only for a little while, she began to drift off into an unruly slumber.

After all, she had an entire lifetime to get to know him.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared absentmindedly at his spinning wheel. A single finger gently pushing it round and round in a slow but transfixing movement.

He couldn't deny that he was feeling something. He had no idea as to what it might be, but it was certainly _something, _and his caretaker had driven it out of him.

The irrational and hopeful side of him thought that perhaps this Belle of Avonlea was not mortal, and in fact, possessed some magical capabilities of her own. How else could she warrant unexplainable feelings out of the very master of all magic himself?

But alas, Rumplestiltskin was not so foolish. He knew that was not the case. Whatever the sensation that the girl had caused within him…it was entirely human. And perhaps that was the very problem. _He _was not human. He hadn't been for a very long time. He had buried away the man he once was long ago and had never looked back.

He was frustrated. Frustrated and completely out of his depth. The girl was a mystery to him and there weren't many things left in this world that Rumplestiltskin didn't know or hadn't seen before.

It didn't help that Cora was still gone, and he had no idea exactly _what _it was she was off doing.

He needed to fix things with Cora, figure out a way to make his beloved happy once more, rather than wasting time thinking foolishly about a girl whom he hardly knew. A girl who meant nothing to him.

As Rumplestiltskin watched his spinning wheel, he was reminded of the first time he had laid eyes upon Cora-and the night he had taught her how to spin.

* * *

"_It's not happening." _She'd said, throwing the straw to the ground in frustration.

"_You just need to stop thinking about it. Magic, is about emotion. Summon up that moment, that made you so angry…You would have __killed __if you could." _He'd replied, standing a few feet away from her observing her attempt.

Cora had looked up at him in wonder.

"_You do that?" _She asked suspiciously.

"_I do." _He'd said smugly.

"_What's your moment?" _She'd asked with honest curiosity.

"_Once, a man made me kiss his boot in front of my son. Now in my mind, I go back and I rip out his throat. And I crunch his veins with my teeth." _He'd told her honestly, admitting to another for the first time since his transformation into the Dark One that he did have a child. _"And that dearie, is how magic is made." _

Cora had looked up at him. Clearly impressed.

"_Bloodlust." _She'd stated seductively.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and spoke slowly. _"I like the phrase." _

Walking over to her and placing his hands around her shoulders, he sat directly behind her on the stool. His inner thighs pressing against the material of her dress and onto her own body.

"_Let me help you." _

As Cora begun to spin once more, his hands and arms followed her movements, gently but firmly guiding her. As she began to speak to him, he rubbed the side of his face against hers and placed light kisses up and down her exposed neck.

"_I didn't do anything wrong. But they made me apologize. To a child. I realized, no matter how good I was, or how hard I worked. I was never going to be more than I am now." _

"_What do you want to do to them?" _He'd asked her, gently nipping her neck in a playful and sensual manner. In that moment, he could not believe how very _forward _he was being with her. He head never felt so at ease nor felt as strong a kinship as he had with Cora. The sexual tension in the air surrounding them was only heightened the more the wheel spun round and round.

"_I want to make them bow. I want their kneecaps to crack. And freeze on the stones. I want their necks to break from bending." _Cora had said, practically growling as she spoke.

Rumplestiltskin had never found another being so like him. Cora felt the desire and _need _for power and respect that even he had felt when he was nothing but a poor and feeble spinner.

Moving his lips daringly close to her ear, he whispered to her.

"_Look." _

Cora looked down, her face filling with surprise at the gold thread that, only moments ago, had been straw. Reaching for it and holding it between her hands she stared down at it in awe.

"_I did it. I'm going to live." _She spoke in disbelief.

"_You're gonna do much more than that dearie." _Rumplestiltskin replied sensually. _"Don't stop. Until they are on their knees." _

Looking at Rumplestiltskin briefly, she faced the spinning wheel once more, smiling wickedly. _"Let's keep going."_

* * *

Pulling himself out of the sea of memories from months ago. Rumplestiltskin tried his best to focus on the days to come…the future.

Cora understood him more than anyone else in the world. Both his manic mind and his carnal desire. And as much as he valued the intellectual part of their relationship, he the teacher, and she the apprentice, he did miss lying with her. Exploring one another in the most primal and _human _of ways.

That was when it dawned on him. Not long after the night he'd just reflected upon, he and Cora had made a deal. Well, a deal had already been struck, but he'd changed the altercations of the contract she'd willingly signed.

* * *

"_You know I thought I wanted this…Wide and bright. All the admiration. Then I look at it. Fifth in line to be Queen…That won't happen without an awful lot of bloodshed…And what you give me." _Cora said to him, adorned in a luxurious white wedding gown.

Rumplestiltskin stopped her, staring up at her, his face pained.

"_I can give you nothing. But darkness. And Isolation." _

Leaning down so her face was closer to his. Cora asked him hesitantly.

"_And love?" _

Rumplestiltskin stared back at her in awe.

"_Yes. And love." _

Cora smiled, beaming.

"_I want that." _

Rumplestiltskin could not stop the smile beginning to spread across his face. Standing up and wandering the room in excitement, his mind turning, and scheming. He looked back at Cora once more.

"_What if I uh-What if I uh-amended, our contract?" _He asked her, his voice filling with hope. _"Instead of you owing me some 'random' first born child…You owe me, my child." _

Cora stared back at him, smiling.

"_I can make that deal." _She'd said simply.

"_As can I." _He replied, rushing towards her and grasping her hands. His eyes filled with pure unsolicited passion.

"_Rumple, can we really do this? Can we really have this?" _

"_If you truly wish it."_

* * *

Grateful for the memory, Rumplestiltskin jumped up from the stool of his spinning wheel with impish glee. He now knew what had Cora so frustrated and distant.

She desired _more _from him. More than simply being reduced to his student, apprentice, and lover. She wanted a piece of him. She wished to bear his child, as they had promised to one another that she would.

Rumplestiltskin could not believe how blind he had been. For someone who saw the future, as unseemly as it might be, he could not believe that he had missed something so obvious.

He had been denying his beloved the very thing she deserved most. What living soul did not desire the innocence and gift that a child was, and brought?

Feeling content once more, all thoughts of his maid pushed to the back corners of his mind, Rumplestiltskin retired from his spinning wheel and skulked toward his laboratory.

He felt elated. Soon, Cora would return to him and all would be as it was once more. And, at last, he would be able to get a grip on the mystery that was _'true love.' _

For, even the Dark One, cursed as he might be, could create a child with another if that child was birthed from true love itself.

Nothing. And no one would be able to stand in his way. At least, that is what Rumplestiltskin told himself.

As he headed up the stairwell, he pushed away the very small nagging feeling eating away at the back of his mind that there may be more to Cora than all that appeared.

But none of this mattered to him at the moment.

He had a prisoner to deal with.


	7. The Price of Freedom

Belle awoke to the sound of screaming echoing off of the walls. It seemed to be coming from somewhere not so far from where Belle lay.

Doing her best to silence it, a part of her praying it was all in her imagination, Belle left her cell and began to start her day. As she walked past the countless other closed doors next to Belle's own, the sound only worsened.

Whatever, or _whoever _it was sounded as if they were in sheer agony. Belle hurried her way out of the dungeons and into the upper corridors of the Castle. She didn't dare allow herself to think of why this was happening, and especially whom it was happening to.

As the morning passed, Belle began to sweep the floor of the Great Hall with vigor, her eyebrows creasing in frustration. Belle had not seen nor heard a thing from Rumplestiltskin all morning. She could only hear the screaming. She was no fool. As far as she knew, Cora was still absent from the Castle and the only other living souls present in it were Rumplestiltskin and the man who had tried to steal from him. Whatever the reason might be that the thief was screaming in such agony, Belle was sure Rumplestiltskin was the cause of it.

In truth, it pained Belle to think that Rumplestiltskin was capable of such harm. Of course, she _had _known that. While the whisperings and stories of him throughout her village were not entirely truthful, there _was_ some element of fact to all of them.

If Belle were being honest with herself, she knew she had perhaps been a bit naïve. A bit naïve to believe that, simply because she had not seen Rumplestiltskin act entirely cruel or maliciously, that that must mean he wasn't either one of those things. Just because she had yet to really see that side of him, did _not _mean that it didn't exist.

On the other hand, the same could be said for what Belle believed. Just because no one had seen the softer and kinder side to the all seeing and powerful Dark One, did not mean that it didn't exist either. Belle was not so daft to pretend that she knew him, she didn't. But she knew there was more to him than all that appeared. At least, she _hoped, _hoped with all her heart, that there was.

It was actually Rumplestiltskin himself that made Belle feel slightly envious of Cora. Though Belle could not deny the distaste she felt towards the woman, she did envy and admire Cora for being able to break through Rumplestiltskin's hard exterior and into his heart. Cruel as Cora might be, she had clearly found _something_ in Rumplestiltskin beyond his unusual exterior and dark power. And Belle could not deny that she hoped, one day, maybe far away from now, she would be able to get Rumplestiltskin to open up to _her _as well. She couldn't understand why, but she yearned to know him. Yearned to be a friend to him. Since it was unlikely she would ever be anything more than that.

Belle stopped her chore abruptly. _Anything more? _Belle thought anxiously. _What am I thinking? I hardly know the man-I can't even be certain that he is a man. I can't-I don't know what I'm saying. _

As Belle tried in earnest to deny the feelings that had been trying to fight themselves to the surface since her arrival, the stacks were slowly beginning to pile up against her. There were plenty of signs, small as they might be, that all seemed to start to lead to the same conclusion…

Belle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps making their way into the room.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin practically skipped up the stairs and into the Great Hall. His entire body was quivering with unprecedented glee. He couldn't help it. The darkest part of him, the part that was rooted so deep within him now that it felt like an impossible feat for any light or goodness to ever break through, took immense pleasure in the torturing of helpless souls. Though Rumplestiltskin could hardly call his thief, this _man _hopeless-he had put up quite a fight over the last few hours, despite the impossible circumstance and predicament Rumplestiltskin had so easily placed him in.

A wave of sickening pleasure washed over Rumplestiltskin as he thought about the hours ahead, about the hours of torture he still had yet to bestow upon his prisoner. He was shivering in anticipation at the very prospect of it.

As he strolled into the Great Hall, he rested his eyes upon his caretaker. Still donned in the golden ball gown she'd arrived in, with a broom in hand. She look positively horrified, her face an unseemly pale.

* * *

Belle held onto the broom so tightly that her knuckles began to whiten. She could feel her nails digging into her hand, surely leaving blistering marks. There stood Rumplestiltskin, wearing the same attire as the previous night, but with one distinct difference. Over top of his shredded red and gold silk shirt, he had a heavy black apron wrapped around him, protecting his linens from the sizable amount of blood that adorned it.

Belle could feel her insides quenching at the very sight of him. His apron was covered in blood. Blood that she _knew _did not belong to him-but to his captor. What was even more gruesome about the sight of him was Rumplestiltskin's face itself. He looked _happy_. Positively glowing with satisfaction as a result of his own actions.

"Get to cleaning this apron. And I'm gonna need another one as well" Rumplestiltskin ordered Belle as he flung the apron he was adorning carelessly onto the long oak table.

"It'll take me some time." Belle replied dryly.

"Fine fine." He replied casually as he stalked off into the direction of the door. "I'll be back later."

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat that was beginning to form and instead, summoned up her courage.

"All this, because he tried to steal a magic wand?" Belle asked angrily. Utterly baffled by the audacity of her master's actions.

"No because he tried to steal from _me! The Dark One!" _Rumplestiltskin replied, turning on his heel with surprising grace and waving his hands animatedly. "You try that you get skinned alive, everyone knows that."

Belle could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Actually. No. They don't." She spat back.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged his shoulders without worry.

"Well they will after they discover the body!" He giggled with ease as he stalked out of the Dark Castle.

Belle stared at the back of her Master as he walked away, completely un-phased by his own actions and own words. Never in her life had Belle experienced that kind of callous or cruelty. Even on the battlefields, Belle had heard the stories of soldiers who would return home guilt-ridden over the murderous acts they had caused, in spite of the fact they had been acting to serve and defend their own people.

The risks or repercussions she was sure to face for doing it be dammed. Belle knew what she needed to do to set things right.

* * *

As soon as she was certain that Rumplestiltskin was a fair distance away, and that he would not be returning in the immediate future, Belle rushed into the kitchens and filled a tall goblet with cold drinking water from the well Rumplestiltskin had installed inside the Castle. Such achievements, such as water indoors, did not exist in Belle's world. It was such a simple but useful invention that it was enough to make anyone wonder what other comforts the Dark Castle had that no other human had ever laid eyes on.

Once satisfied that the goblet was as full as Belle could possibly manage to hold without spilling while she rushed down to the dungeons, Belle set onward with her plan.

She raced as quickly as her legs could carry her down the staircase and back into the dungeons she had become far to familiar with over the past few days. Searching for the door where the thief was hidden.

As she wandered through the vast hallways of the dungeon, Belle noticed a cell door identical to that of her own, slightly ajar. Hurrying her way over to it, Belle tentatively pushed on it, opening it with ease.

Why Rumplestiltskin had been so careless as to leave the door unlocked, or at least unprotected by his own magic, Belle was unsure. Certainly he did not think much of his maid if he honestly thought that Belle would sit idly by while he tortured a poor man.

As the door opened, Belle stopped in her tracks. She was stunned at what she was seeing, and it was much worse than she had feared.

The mans arms were chained to a beam on the ceiling. His body hanging and swinging limply, the rest of his body surrounded in chains. His shirt and cloak had been ripped to shreds and his chest and mouth were drenched in his own blood.

The man gasped for air and did his best to turn his face towards Belle.

"What, has-has he sent you to finish the job?" The man asked breathlessly, nearly laughing with hysteria.

"Um, no! No not at all." Belle replied, still stunned as she walked over to him and placed the goblet of water to his lips. "Here. Drink this."

Turning away from him, Belle paced her way over to the crank that was holding the chains-and consequently, the _man_- in place.

"I couldn't let this continue, it's, it's inhuman." Belle stated as she began to turn the crank to help release the man from his bind.

"Aye, I couldn't agree more. But I fear now he'll, he'll turn his wrath on you." The man spoke, still breathless and in searing pain.

"If he does, I'll stand up to the beast that he is because _no one_, no one deserves to be tortured." Belle spoke with a level of bravery even she was unaware she possessed within herself.

Turning the crank once more, the chains shackling the man to the ceiling were released and he fell to the ground, landing hardly on his back.

Belle rushed over to the man and knelt down to the ground, removing the heavy chains that covered his body.

"Well he may beg to differ." The man replied as he tried to help Belle relinquish the chains that bound him.

"Well I don't care he doesn't frighten me." Belle said easily, instantly aware that she spoke the truth. He _did not _frighten her. In this moment, he enraged her, he disgusted her, but he _did not _frighten her.

The man looked up at Belle with a look mixed with both awe and confusion.

"Hurry up. He'll be back soon. Hurry." Belle spoke quickly, helping the man to his feet and rushing him towards the door.

"He will-He will kill you." The man said with confidence as he turned away from the door quickly to look at Belle. "Unless. Unless you run away with me."

Belle looked back at the man with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I can't run. I made a deal to serve him. In exchange for him protecting my, my kingdom and my family from the Ogre's. If I-if I were to leave I may survive but my family surly wont."

The man nodded at Belle with sympathy and understanding.

"All I can do is wish you luck,'

"Thank you." Belle nodded with honest sincerity. "Now go. Go."

As the man rushed out of the dungeons, Belle stared after him. She had freed him. And for that, she was proud of herself.

However, while Rumplestiltskin may not frighten her, Belle _was _fearful of the price she was sure to pay for securing the prisoner his freedom.

Belle took a deep breath and reminded herself:

"_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow." _

**Hey there Dearies! I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and support! This is my first piece of FanFiction and it's nice to know that you are all enjoying the story! I just wanted to give you all a heads up that, after the next chapter, this story is going to become much more AU then it has been previously. I'm looking forward to it, I think there are going to be some things you'll all be very excited about! :) (Here's hoping!) Also, would you all prefer I write longer chapters with less frequent updates or continue on with the more frequent, but shorter, chapters? Let me know what you think! 3 **


	8. A Thief To Kill

Belle returned to cleaning the Great Hall without haste. She appeared as normal and unaware as she had a mere hour ago, but her heart was racing. So much so that it felt like a caged bird had taken residence inside of her and was trying to fight its way out.

Knowing her limits, Belle dropped onto the plush chair that faced the covered windows.

_What was I thinking? He'll surely kill me for this. _Belle thought in silent panic.

_No. No. He'll be angry, but even he is not that rash, nor that unkind. _Belle debated as she tried to rationalize a fate that had yet to be decided for her.

Doing her best to ease her mind, Belle reached towards an unfamiliar book that lay vacant on the table beside the chair. Tenderly stroking the spine, Belle turned the pages and began to absorb herself in the story. In this moment, it felt much easier to retreat to a world of adventure and safety than to focus too hard on her own reality.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin strode back into his Castle grinning from ear to ear. He was practically quivering in anticipation over what he still had in store for his prisoner. No one crossed the Dark One and got away with it.

As Rumplestiltskin walked back into the Great Hall, he glanced suspiciously at his caretaker. It was unlike her to sit idly by during the middle of the day-especially when there was work still to be done.

Averting his gaze from her, he shook his head. He had more pressing matters to attend to than to waste his attention on his caretaker who seemed as absorbed in some book, as he was absorbed in seeking his revenge.

Walking towards the table, Rumplestiltskin analyzed the various tools and knives he had left out before he'd slipped out of the Castle. As he scrutinized them closely, he tried to imagine which one would cause his thief the most pain.

Deciding very quickly which weapon would suit his needs best, Rumplestiltskin picked up the largest butcher knife he owned. Running his calloused thumb along the blade, he smirked to himself.

_Yes, yes this will work just fine. _He thought.

Casting another quick glance towards his maid, Rumplestiltskin headed back towards the dungeon.

"I'll try not to be too loud." He spoke off-handedly to Belle. "Can't promise the same courtesy, from our prisoner."

Belle stared at her Master's back, her eyes narrowed in anger. How someone could take pleasure in another's pain, how someone could seem to _enjoy _hurting another being for their own personal gain, was utterly lost on Belle.

She was unconsciously tightening her grip on the book that she held, for she knew it would not be long now before Rumplestiltskin's wrath would be directed towards her and not the man she'd just rescued.

Belle stole a quick glance at the knives that lay neatly upon the table, all sharp and ready for use.

_Oh yes, _Belle thought to herself. _I should certainly be afraid._

* * *

It only took a few steps down in the dungeon before Rumplestiltskin realized that something was not right. He could sense it. There had been a disturbance in _his _Castle, and he was determined to find out _immediately _what it was.

As he quickened his pace towards his prisoners cell, Rumplestiltskin became aware very quickly that his thief was not going to be as he had left him.

Sure enough, as Rumplestiltskin magically opened the cell door with a snap of his fingers, the prisoner was nowhere in sight. The heavy chains that had bound him nearly under an hour ago were strewn about the ground in disarray.

Rumplestiltskin could feel the rage in his body building with each second that passed.

Curling his lips back into a snarl that was far more like a beast than a man, Rumplestiltskin raced back up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"BELLE!" He bellowed as he raced towards his insolent caretaker in an ever-building rage.

* * *

Belle practically winced in fear at the sound of Rumplestiltskin shouting her name. She knew this would come to pass from the very second she ha made the decision to free the prisoner.

Summoning up all of the courage she had, Belle did her best to collect herself as she put on a brave face. Her lips set in a determined line and her eyes fierce like fire. She was ready to face the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin stormed through the Great Hall, heading straight towards his caretaker. His usual graceful composure entirely absent as he trudged straight towards her.

"Where is he?!" He spat accusingly.

Taking a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling heavily as she did so, Belle glanced up from her book and straight into the enraged eyes of the Dark One himself.

"Gone. I let him go." She replied evenly.

His initial suspicion confirmed, Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle with narrowed eyes and in honest confusion.

_Why would she be so foolish? So stupid? _Rumplestiltskin thought angrily to himself. _This is __none__ of her concern. She should know that nobody can cross me and get away with it. I ripped her from her Kingdom, her family. Shouldn't she know by now I feel no mercy for anyone?_

Wishing to understand the girls' actions, Rumplestiltskin retorted.

"What. He was a thief!"

"Which doesn't give you the right to kill him." Belle replied quickly, a sense of desperation clear in her voice, and Rumplestiltskin did not fail to miss it.

His rationale becoming clouded once more, he began to shout:

"It gives me EVERY right! Oh let me guess…You think he's a hero, stealing from me for some noble cause. You read too many books dearie!"

Waving his hand carelessly, a shroud of purple magic surrounded Belle's hands. As the smoke cleared, the book she had been holding had vanished.

"There!" He shouted sneering down at her. "Maybe that'll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!"

Belle shook her head sadly. She couldn't explain it, but in this moment, she felt genuine sadness for Rumplestiltskin-sadness because he was so blind by power and revenge that he failed to see the true meaning behind her actions.

"I didn't free him because of what I read in my books." Belle pleaded, doing her best to keep her voice as even as possible. "I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life."

Rumplestiltskin stared at his caretaker as she spoke, his entire face tensing with each word that escaped from her ruby-red lips. His mouth hardened into a tense line as he did his best to hold himself back as she spoke.

"Oh is _that _what you thought." Rumplestiltskin mocked Belle in a condescending matter. "Our thief escaped with _more _than his life."

Rumplestiltskin pointed his finger sharply towards the case that held all of his and Cora's magic wands. One of the wands that had been placed at the very end of the stand was no longer in sight.

"You were tricked. You foolish. GULLIBLE GIRL." He snarled at Belle, all of his original anger quickly returning in waves.

* * *

Belle slowly stood up from her seat and stared in the direction of the magic wands. One of them _was_ indeed missing.

_How could I have missed that? How could I have not noticed? _Belle thought desperately to herself.

She could feel her bottom lip begin to tremble as Rumplestiltskin continued to shout at her. Refusing to let him see her cry, Belle stood her ground.

"Th-There must be an explanation." Belle tried to reason, practically pleading with Rumplestiltskin to see it her way. "We don't know why he needed that wand."

Rumplestiltskin was too angry to even be aghast at the girls' childish response.

"He took the wand because he wanted magic!" He shouted as he turned away from her and walked towards the table. "People who steal magic _never _have good intentions!"

Though Belle could only see her Master's back once again, she could hear the distinct sound of the cold metal of the knife dropping noisily onto the table and hitting the other tools and devices he had set out.

Trying her best to remind herself that there was good in everyone, even the Dark One, and pushing away the small fear she had that he would soon be using one of those knives on her, Belle hurried towards him and stood at his side.

"No. No!" Belle shouted firmly. "You can't tell what's in a persons heart, until you _truly _know them."

"Oh we'll see what's in his heart alright. When I shoot an arrow straight through it! And because I am a showman." He paused as he stuck his right arm up in the air and magically made the very bow that the thief had used on him the previous night appear out of thin air. "It'll be with his bow. And because this is _your fault. _You get to come with me, and watch, and know, that as the blood _drips _from his carcass, it'll be you and your rags to wipe it up!"

Belle stared back at Rumplestiltskin, refusing to waiver at his threat. She would not allow him to make her feel lesser than he-for his Mistress had already done that once, and Belle refused to let it happen again.

Of one thing Belle was adamant about, it was that she would _not _allow Rumplestiltskin to get away with murder, not while she was with him at least. She would do whatever she could to stop him.

No matter what the price.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's eyes bore into Belle's own as he finished yelling, staring her down as he searched for the fear he was certain that he would find staring back at him.

It confused him greatly and left him feeling slightly uneasy once again when he saw not fear in his caretaker's eyes, but anger. Fierce anger and passion that matched that of his own. In her own way, she was standing up to him. No one ever had the gull, nor the foolishness to do that in the hundreds of years that Rumplestiltskin had lived.

Snarling at her once more, Rumplestiltskin spun on his heels to retrieve his cloak and summon the carriage for their journey ahead. Whatever 'spell' his little maid seemed to be placing on him would have to be dealt with later.

He had a thief to kill.


	9. You're Not Who I Thought You Were

Belle stood rooted to the floor next to the table as she watched Rumplestiltskin storm off in a rage.

She was angry. Angry about the threats he had made. Angry about what he intended-and was likely to do. And above all else, and Belle could not help but feel slightly childish for it, she was angry about how he had spoken to her.

He had shouted and belittled her. Had called her stupid and foolish-he'd been cruel to her.

Oh, of course Belle knew that he could have done much worse than that, and that she was lucky to have escaped with her life after her 'betrayal' of her Master, but she couldn't help it. Along with feeling weak and small, she felt…_lesser _somehow. She felt similar to the way that Cora had made her feel her first night in the Dark Castle.

But, for some unexplainable reason, it felt worse to feel the way she did when it was by Rumplestiltskin's hand. For some reason, and Belle could not deny it as much as she wished she could, what Rumplestiltskin thought about her _mattered _to her.

Of course, she would never agree with his actions, nor condone them in order to receive his praise. She was still Belle-the daughter of Lord Maurice, who had grown up with a strict sense of principles-but still. Belle did not like that Rumplestiltskin seemed to think so little of her, especially now.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin tied the golden clasp of his dark red cloak tightly around his neck as he stood in his Chambers, reeling.

If he were honest with himself, he was far more agitated than he was angry. Oh sure, initially he had been completely enraged with his caretaker and her actions, for who _dared _defy the Dark One?

But truthfully, it would not be difficult to seek out the thief and kill him. In fact, Rumplestiltskin found something beautifully poetic in the idea that he would kill the thief with the very bow he had tried to harm _him _with in the first place. No, this little venture would not be difficult-but it would be a complete waste of his time. Time that he could be spending trying to understand and analyze the properties of True Love-and on thinking up ways to reconcile with Cora.

Cora.

Rumplestiltskin had been trying his best to push his beloved out of his mind-for it was much easier to do that than to try and address the very real problems she and he seemed to be having. However, with each passing day, Rumplestiltskin could not help but feel a pang of anxiousness when she did not return by nightfall. He'd not expected her to be away for as long as she had, and it worried him.

He may not be a man-but even Beasts were desperate for companionship, and Rumplestiltskin was no exception. He craved physical contact, companionship, someone to talk too. All of this which Cora provided, though sometimes slight begrudgingly. That, and he loved her. He loved her with everything his blackened heart had, as she did he.

At least, he thought she did.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts of Cora once more, Rumplestiltskin pressed onward, gathering the thief's bow he had stored away in his Chambers for safekeeping and a dozen arrows to fire from it.

Rumplestiltskin smirked to himself at he envisioned the thief begging for his life, begging for mercy. Mercy that Rumplestiltskin would not grant-for the Dark One _never_ gave mercy.

Except, apparently to his caretaker.

Belle.

Rumplestiltskin was still not sure why he had not struck her, or at least turned her into a snail as he had countless others. For many of those he'd punished had done far less than she had. And yet, he had spared her. He hadn't even laid a finger on her.

This girl only seemed to frustrate him more and more. Not only could he not understand _her, _but there was something about her that made him unable to understand himself.

Where his caretaker was concerned, it was as though he were powerless.

Rumplestiltskin sneered at the very idea of it. _Me, the Dark One, powerless because of some spoiled little girl. It's not possible. She'll get what she deserves. For she will have to live with the fact that I killed a man because of the actions she wrought. _He smirked in impish glee at the thought.

Though he knew very little about his caretaker, and he was honest in his admittance of that, he could sense quite distinctively that the punishment of making her _watch _him kill the thief and make her live with the guilt she was sure to carry as a result of it would be far more effective than causing her physical pain or changing her form.

_Yes. This will surely crush her little heart. _Rumplestiltskin giggled manically aloud as he retreated from his Chamber and back down the stairs to retrieve his caretaker.

While they did have a long journey ahead of them, time was nothing to the immortal.

* * *

Belle had yet to move from where she stood, she didn't know where to go or _when _and _where _Rumplestiltskin would be taking her.

It seemed rather bleak to Belle that her first venture outside of the Castle walls since her arrival would be to catch a thief-with Rumplestiltskin no less.

"Don't just stand there dearie, we've a long trek ahead of us!"

Belle jumped as she spun around to the Castle door and found that Rumplestiltskin had appeared out of thin air and was looking directly at her.

Belle narrowed her eyes as she walked slowly towards him. He may be forcing her to go with him but she would _not _surrender nor pretend that she was consenting to any of it in the slightest.

As Belle neared closer to Rumplestiltskin, he turned briskly around with a degree of elegance and grace that Belle had never seen come from a man, and headed out the Castle doors.

Belle followed behind, being careful not to come into close contact with him. As they reached the final doorway and entered outside of the Castle, Belle was overcome with chills from the cold air.

She could feel goose bumps starting to form from the cold and Belle did her best to stifle the shivering by wrapping her arms around herself as she followed Rumplestiltskin down the stone path that lead out of the Dark Castle.

As they walked onward, Belle's head was facing down as she tried to blow warm air onto her exposed skin. She was startled by Rumplestiltskin as he stopped abruptly, turning to face her and causing Belle to nearly crash into him.

"I am _not _going to put up with that infernal chattering the _entire_ way _dearie." _Rumplestiltskin snapped as he stared down at his shaking caretaker.

Belle looked up at her Master tentatively.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to keep quiet." She replied softly.

"Good." Rumplestiltskin stated as he turned away from her once again and continued walking.

It took not even three steps before Rumplestiltskin turned towards Belle again and looked upon her.

"What are you thinking coming out into this Autumn air without a cloak?" Rumplestiltskin asked condescendingly.

Belle looked back up at Rumplestiltskin, confusion finding its way into her eyes.

"I don't have a cloak. Or anything else for that matter." Belle stated simply. It was in no way a complaint, merely a fact.

Rumplestiltskin could not deny the pang of guilt he felt at that. For it was he who had ripped her away from her home, not even allowing her to bring some simple comforts along with her.

"Well, I won't have you dying on my watch dearie. I've no desire to find another maid." Rumplestiltskin said off-handedly.

With a distracted wave of his hand, Belle found herself entirely shrouded in a cloud of purple smoke. Once it cleared, she looked down to find that Rumplestiltskin had adorned her in a long ivory green cloak dusted with gold patterning that felt so warm It was as if she were sitting by a fire. Additionally, she had long, dark brown leather gloves that covered her hands and the majority of her lower arm.

Looking back up at her Master in shock, Belle's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Thank you." Belle said, smiling sweetly and averting her eyes to the ground to hide the blush she could feel blooming on her cheeks.

"Nyuh." Rumplestiltskin grunted, waving his hand in dismissal as he continued walking down the path and over the hill where their carriage awaited.

Belle quickened her pace to keep up with him, her energy quickly returning now that she wasn't chilled down to her very bones.

She couldn't deny that she was stunned by his unprecedented act of kindness. And he had been kind. Kind to _her. _Kind to her without asking anything in return. And though it was nothing for the Dark One to conjure a cloak, or anything really, it still meant a great deal to Belle.

* * *

As Rumplestiltskin made his way over the hill, his caretaker close behind him, his black carriage came into view. While it would be much faster-not to mention _easier _to simply travel by magic, it would not do this time. Though he could tell by the thief's bow where he was likely to find him, that didn't mean he knew the exact location of where he would be hiding. And Rumplestiltskin assumed that, if his thief possessed any ounce of intelligence, he would be doing his best to shield himself in the depths of Sherwood Forest. That is, if he knew what was good for him.

As Rumplestiltskin approached the carriage, he instinctively moved to the side and held his hand out for his caretaker to hold as he she climbed up into it.

He may no longer be a man, but bits and pieces of the former Spinner he once was still sometimes seeped through the very pores of the Dark One. And assisting women and acting chivalrous was no exception. Old habits died hard after all.

He could see the surprise return to her face as he held out his hand toward her.

_Of course, why would a spoiled Noble accept any assistance from a creature such as myself. She'd much rather disgrace herself and act un-ladylike than accept any help from me. _Rumplestiltskin thought bitterly, rolling his eyes as his patience grew thin.

* * *

Belle could not help but feel startled once more by Rumplestiltskin's actions. The Dark One, the _beast, _was offering assistance. It was certainly normal for a man who'd learnt any degree of civility in his upbringing to help and act chivalrous towards a young lady-but Belle did not know of the Dark One's past. How he was raised, if he was always this way, or even if he used to be someone else.

Graciously taking his hand and stepping into the far side of the carriage on the right side, Belle smiled in thanks. She was met with another grunt and huff of a reply as he climbed in after her, taking his place on the opposite side of her.

As he began to murmur a spell that set the carriage in motion by magic, Belle studied Rumplestiltskin subtly.

Oh yes, he certainly was a mystery to be uncovered.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Rumplestiltskin and Belle had set off on their journey to find the thief, and the entirety of the trip had been spent in uncomfortable silence.

At least, Rumplestiltskin felt uncomfortable-Whatever his caretaker was feeling was a complete mystery to him. He did not often spend long periods of time in such close proximity with anyone other than Cora, and he was completely out of his element.

As he observed his caretaker with fierce scurrility, watching her as she looked down at her gloved hands or started wistfully outside the window of the carriage, he couldn't help but feel slightly amused by her.

He _knew _she was upset with him-he had seen it in her eyes, and her snappy tone and demeanor towards him had only helped to further prove his point, but still-he had expected her to be much more argumentative than she had been. He had expected her to scream and work herself up into a fit upon his demand that she would join him on this journey-but no. She had only met him with silent anger.

That too left Rumplestiltskin feeling slightly uneasy. He knew how to handle those who screamed and fussed and tried to no avail to defile him. It was _easy _for him. It was boring. However, he was _not _used to having anyone challenge him, to have anyone meet him with as much stubbornness as he himself possessed.

Rumplestiltskin's thoughts were disturbed as he felt the trace of the stolen magic begin to fade.

"We're losing track of him." Rumplestiltskin spoke aloud. "This forest is to thick."

Staring back at him innocently, Belle replied:

"Maybe we should return home?"

Rumplestiltskin directed his gaze towards her once again, shaking his head.

"What and let the thief escape? What would people think, if I spared the life, or someone who _stole _from me." He asked bitterly.

"That there's actually a _man _hiding behind the beast." Belle challenged.

"There isn't." Rumplestiltskin replied quickly, leaning forward towards her.

"Then why didn't you kill me when I freed the prisoner?" Belle asked, continuing their verbal spar.

"Well I would have. But uh-good help these days is _really _hard to find." Rumplestiltskin replied quickly. Too quickly. Even as he said it, he knew he was lying to himself, and he knew that _she _knew he was too.

It was a question he didn't have an honest answer to-He really didn't know why he hadn't killed her. Had it been anyone else, he would have.

Raising her head slightly in triumph, for Belle knew she had caught him in a lie, she spoke boldly:

"I think, that you are _not _as dark as you want people to believe. I think that deep down, there's love in your heart, and for something _more _than power. After all, you love Cora don't you-"

"_Do not _speak of Cora to me. What her and I share is hardly any of your concern." Rumplestiltskin interrupted, some of his initial anger returning to the surface. "But you're right." He continued. "There is something else that I love."

Belle leaned closer to him in anticipation, her curiosity at its highest peak.

"_My things!" _Rumplestiltskin spoke shrilly in a high voice as he snapped at his caretaker.

Belle stared back at him, her own anger resurfacing at his mocking nature and cruel behavior.

"You really are as dark as people say." Belle spat bitterly, slightly sulking at his admittance.

Rumplestiltskin could sense that someone was lurking close by. Raising his hand and stopping the carriage, he stared Belle down.

"Darker dearie. Much. Darker."

* * *

Belle felt the carriage roll to a startling halt at the command of Rumplestiltskin's hand. Following him out of the carriage and accepting his offered hand once again, she followed closely behind him as they walked through a thicket of trees and into the clearing of the forest. She could see a man in dark armor riding on a horse just a few feet away walking towards them. She couldn't deny the feeling of safety she felt wash over here as she stood closely behind the Dark One himself.

The man dismounted from his stead and staggered awkwardly towards them. Belle could tell immediately that the man was out of his wits-clearly intoxicated from some form of mead or ale. As he staggered closer toward them, Belle instinctively tried her best to shield herself behind Rumplestiltskin while trying not to appear too obvious in doing so.

"What are you doing in my woods." The man asked Rumplestiltskin, his words gruff-slightly slurring together as he spoke.

"Pardon the intrusion Sheriff. I'm looking for a thief. He attacked me with this bow, I traced him as far as these woods and then he vanished." Rumplestiltskin answered, speaking in a tone that Belle had never heard him utter before.

The mans eyes widened immediately in understanding:

"Yes I know exactly who you're after." He replied as he focused on the bow in Rumplestiltskin's hands. "But I also know who you are, _Rumplestiltskin." _

Rumplestiltskin hopped childishly. "My reputation proceeds me, excellent!" He said.

"Yes as does your penchant…for making deals." The man replied slimily.

Rumplestiltskin grinned in amusement. _Everyone always wants something. _He thought to himself simply.

"I'll tell you where you can find your thief." The man continued, pulling out a small silver flaks beneath his cloak and taking a long swig from it. "If you give me something in return."

"What do you want?" He said, trying to hurry the man along, he was growing bored of this game.

"A night with your wench." The man stated, pointing his gloved hand directly at Belle.

Rumplestiltskin turned round to look at his caretaker and at her face that was mixed with both terror and mortification.

Turning back towards the man, Rumplestiltskin replied simply.

"Uh she's not for sale."

The man laughed, stunned. "You can't part with her, for say, an hour? Twenty minutes?"

Rumplestiltskin could not even begin to understand the feelings rushing all around him at the mans behavior. He was angry, _disgusted _in fact by the mans wishes. But more than that, he felt a strange surge of…_protectiveness _for his maid. He couldn't understand why, he'd never felt something quite like this before.

"Let me think." Rumplestiltskin said, drawing the moment out, leaving the man waiting in eager anticipation for his response. The solution coming to him instantly, Rumplestiltskin waved his hand in a slackened circle.

Immediately, a trail of black smoke blew out of the man's mouth, and once it cleared, Rumplestiltskin held the man's tongue, quite literally, in the palm of his hand.

The man began to gag in horror and Rumplestiltskin merely giggled at the sight of him.

"I propose a new deal. I give you this back, and in return, you tell me everything you know about the man I'm hunting. You ought to be more careful with your possessions." Rumplestiltskin said simply, waving the mans tongue carelessly in the air. "Do you agree to my terms?"

The man continued gagging as he nodded his head vigorously in agreement with Rumplestiltskin, attempting to speak.

"What was that?" Rumplestiltskin asked mockingly.

The man did his best to utter a "yes" in response.

"Oh I'll take that as a yes then!" Rumplestiltskin said, waving his hands once more, placing the mans tongue back into his mouth.

"Start. Talking." Rumplestiltskin said menacingly, pointing a warning finger at the man.

"The thief that your after. I've been chasing him for years. He ruined me! He stole the woman I love, and. and made me the laughingstock of all of Nottingham."

Rumplestiltskin stared at the man in bored concern.

"Where can I find him?"

"The last I heard, he was hiding out, in Sherwood Forest." The man replied breathlessly.

"And his name?." Rumplestiltskin asked, trying to coax as much information out of the man as he could.

"Robin Hood. He goes by, Robin Hood." The man replied with evident dislike and disdain.

Rumplestiltskin smirked happily. Now that he knew the name of the man he was hunting, it would be that much easier to find him.

After all, names _did _head power.

* * *

Belle did not know what to say to Rumplestiltskin. As soon as they'd left the man behind in the forest, he retreating back into the woods while the two of them continued onward through the clearing, Rumplestiltskin had been heading at a much quicker and far more determined pace.

Belle could not even begin to express the gratitude she felt towards him for _not _promising her to that despicable excuse of a man.

She wasn't sure if thanking him would do her much good, for thus far, he did not appear to be very much of a conservationist.

_Perhaps I could do something for him when we return to the Castle…_Belle thought.

Wishing to break the silence, Belle spoke:

"Y-You know it's still not too late to turn back." Belle said desperately. She was only met with further silence. "You know I am _not _just going to stand by and watch you kill a man!"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, his impatience growing.

"Well you're welcome to sit if you like. But you are gonna watch." He said, pointing his index finger at Belle accusingly. "That's the whole point of our little expedition, remember? To see what your actions wrought."

As Rumplestiltskin turned away from Belle, he squinted his eyes through the thicket of trees that were beneath a hill about a mile away from them.

Spotting the thief resting idly against the back of a moss covered oak, Rumplestiltskin pointed at him and spoke:

"Found him!"

Belle stared in the direction that Rumplestiltskin was pointing, squinting her eyes in observation.

"Look…He's waiting for someone."

Belle was not wrong. The man looked desperate, craning his neck as far as it would allow as he searched through the bushes and trees.

The sound of hoofs hitting the ground caught the mans attention. A team of four horses were pulling a wagon where a young woman lay covered in thick blankets. Her face was a sickening pale and her eyes were hardy open. She was wheezing as though taking in air was the hardest feat. The man raced towards the carriage as it pulled to a halt.

"That women-" Belle spoke.

"That must be the one he stole from the Sheriff." Rumplestiltskin continued, finishing Belle's thought.

"She's sick-She's going to die!" Belle said, a wave of sympathy washing over her instantly.

"Yeah and so is he." Rumplestiltskin said, raising the bow in his arm and preparing to take aim.

"Stop!" Belle pleaded, clasping onto Rumplestiltskin's arm and pulling him back, gesturing towards the scene in front of them.

The man was now at the women/s side, waving the stolen wand up and down her body slowly as the magic washed over her-healing her illness.

"I'm right about him!" Belle exclaimed, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "About why he stole the wand. He did it so he could heal the women he loves."

"He's still a thief." Rumplestiltskin stated.

"And she would have died if he hadn't stolen your wand!" Belle yelled angrily.

"And now _he _gets to die! And she can tell _all _of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltskin! There!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, waving his hand at Belle and forcing her to sink below the very ground where she stood, trapping her in place.

Belle struggled against the ground, trying with all of her strength to push herself free, but there was no use, she was stuck.

"That. Should give you a good _view._" Rumplestiltskin spoke cruelly, aiming his bow once more.

"You don't have to do this!" Belle cried, pleading with everything she had to get him to change his mind. "There's _good _in you. I was right about the thief and I am _right _about you."

Rumplestiltskin did his best to ignore the girl's words, doing his best to harness all of his energy and focus on the task at hand.

However, as he stared at the thief while he helped his beloved out of the wagon, Rumplestiltskin was surprised to find that she possessed a swollen belly. A swollen belly presumably carrying the mans child.

"Look! She's pregnant!" Belle said, staring at the couple before them. Shaking her head sadly, she continued. "You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless."

Rumplestiltskin lowered his bow slightly as he watched the pair of them and took in his caretaker's words.

_Oh how little she knows. _Rumplestiltskin thought bitterly, guilt washing over him at the thought of his lost boy.

Knowing what needed to be done, Rumplestiltskin resumed his aim and pulled back on the bow.

"NO!" Belle screamed.

Releasing the bow and sending the arrow flying through the trees, it struck one of the wooden cases that stood atop of the wagon.

The couple jumped in surprise and quickly began to scan the forest for any sight of where the arrow might have come from.

"We've been found. Marion, we must go." Robin Hood said quickly as he lead his beloved over to one of the horses an helped her up. Following her motion, he took the seat behind her and kicked the horse into action, sending the pair of them racing through the forest.

Belle stared at the couple as they rode off. She was in complete shock and utterly stunned.

"What happened?" She asked confusedly.

"I missed." Rumplestiltskin replied, lying through his teeth. With a flourish of his hand, he released Belle from the ground and she rose up, standing once again just behind him.

"Get back to the carriage." Rumplestiltskin ordered. "I'm bored of this forest."

"You're…you're not going after him?" Belle said, barely containing the smile she could feel tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's not worth the effort." He replied.

"You spared his life." Belle stated as she approached Rumplestiltskin from behind.

"What? I did nothing of the sort." Rumplestiltskin said childishly, purposely avoiding her gaze.

Belle rolled her eyes in amusement. He was as stubborn as she.

"That bow has magic in it, it _never _misses its target." Belle said, repeating the very words the thief had uttered a couple of days ago.

"Well perhaps the magic just simply wore…" Rumplestiltskin was forced into silence when he turned around and found that his caretaker was much slower to him then he had realized. Staring down at her, he spoke softly. "Off."

Belle bit her lip in amusement and smiled up at him sweetly. Leaning up on her tip-topes, for he was a head taller than she, Belle wrapped her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck and embraced him tenderly.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's entire body tensed upon Belle's embrace. No one ever _willingly _initiatedphysical contact with him, and by no means physical _affection_-Even with Cora, it was often he who initiated much of their contact.

And yet, here was this _girl_, this _Belle _of Avonlea, standing in the middle of a forest with him, _hugging _him. And not only hugging him, but hugging him _by choice. _

As Belle let go of him, she gently touched his shoulder and smiled at him once again before turning away from him and walking towards the carriage.

Rumplestiltskin stared after her as she walked away. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was beautiful-for a brute such as the man she was engaged to would not desire her so if she wasn't-but, in this moment, as he stared at her long chestnut coloured curls that cascaded down her back, Rumplestiltskin realized just _how _beautiful she truly was.

In the quiet of the evening, in a forest unbeknown even to him, it felt as though Rumplestiltskin was really _seeing_ Belle for the first time. She was still a mystery to him, but, right now, that didn't unnerve or frighten him. If anything, it _warmed _him. It _excited _him.

Lost in his own musings, he was taken aback when Belle turned round and spoke:

"Aren't you coming?"

Nodding his head, Rumplestiltskin picked up his remaining arrows and began to follow Belle's lead.

As he walked forward, he could not fight back the small smile that he felt forming on his face.

* * *

The carriage ride back to the Dark Castle was spent in comfortable silence. Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin were lost and distracted in their own thoughts.

However, the two of them could sense the change that had overtaken them. It was as if a barrier had been broken and the pair now felt a level of mutual respect and understanding towards one another.

Belle now knew for certain that there _was _good in Rumplestiltskin, for she had witnessed it herself-And that there was much more to the Dark One than she or anyone else knew.

And Rumplestiltskin now knew that whatever feelings Belle was stirring up within him were not to be taken as an omen. In fact, he was beginning to believe that they could only mean something good…something _pure._

* * *

As Belle and Rumplestiltskin entered through the entrance of the Dark Castle and into the Great Hall, Belle glanced towards him.

"Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore." She said mischievously, shooting him yet another smile.

"Actually I think I'll hold onto it." Rumplestiltskin replied as he placed the bow down on the table. "You never know, it could come in handy someday."

Belle nodded in understanding.

"Well uh, if you don't need anything else. Goodnight Rumplestiltskin." Belle said as she turned towards the direction of the dungeon.

"No, wait." Rumplestiltskin called to her. "There is something else."

Belle tilted her head to the side in curiosity as Rumplestiltskin gestured to her to follow him up one of the stairwells she had not yet begun to clean.

* * *

As the two reached the top of the stairway, Belle scanned the room before her in sheer awe.

Aligning all of the walls were shelves. Shelves that reached the very top of the ceiling. And all of them held hundreds and hundreds of books. Books of all different sizes and colours and types. In the middle of the room there was a large and plush dark brown couch. In front of it stood a roaring wood fireplace that provided the room with a comforting amount of warmth and light.

Noting her excitement, Rumplestiltskin turned to her.

"Temper your excitement dearie. This is merely another room for you to clean." Rumplestiltskin said off-handedly. He was lying and he knew she knew it. This was his way of making amends for the way he had treated her over the past few days. It was his gift to her. A place of her own in the Castle. A place where she could seek comfort and solace and not be afraid to do so.

"It's. It's beautiful. There's more books in here then I could read in a lifetime." Belle replied, completely distracted by all of the books around her.

"Well I hope you can clean faster than you can read." Rumplestiltskin quipped.

Reaching for a book and taking it off of the shelf, Belle began to flip through it. Her eyes lighting up with joy and excitement at all of the things she would be able to learn now.

Peering at him, Belle asked him sincerely:

"Did you do all this for me?"

"I better not see a single speck of dust gathering on any of these books." He said.

Belle smiled coyly at him. Knowing exactly what he meant by giving this to her.

"What are you smiling at? I'm serious…" He said trailing off, unable to keep up his façade any longer.

Walking a few paces to close the distance between them, Belle reached for Rumplestiltskin's hand and held it in her own.

"You're not who I thought you were…and I'm glad." Belle said honestly. Completely overwhelmed by his actions.

Rumplestiltskin had to do his best to hide his smile from Belle. He was grateful she seemed to be accepting his form of an apology.

"Fine, fine." Rumplestiltskin said gruffly, trying to hide from Belle the odd pleasure he felt in pleasing her. Since I can only _presume _you'll be wasting much of your time in here anyway, I suppose it's only rational that you just spend your nights in here. I don't need to hear you tromping up and down the stairs in the middle of the night."

Belle practically beamed up at him. He was releasing her from the dungeons. She may still be a prisoner, but to Belle, this was Rumplestiltskin's way of making the Castle her _home. _

Uncomfortable being so close to her, Rumplestiltskin set off towards his chambers. Before he was out the door, Belle called to him:

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks. No one ever thanked him. Not for anything.

Turning around somewhat warily, he nodded his head.

"You're welcome…Belle."

* * *

Collapsing onto his bed, Rumplestiltskin allowed his confusion and musings to flood through him. He was feeling so many unexplainable things. So many things he didn't understand.

Something about this girl was important. Rumplestiltskin was certain of that. The thing he found the most perplexing though was that, usually anything or anyone _substantial _in his life, he saw coming. A Seer had given him her power and ability to see the future long ago.

And whenever he chose to use this power-and he did so sparingly after what it had done to him and Bae-Rumplestiltskin _always _knew when someone or something important was coming.

But he _hadn't_ seen Belle coming. Not at all. He needed time. Time to himself to figure out what about this girl was so important…

Rumplestiltskin's thoughts were disturbed once more by the strange tingling sensation of other magic entering into the Castle.

It was not _his _magic, but that of another.

It was Cora's.

Cora had returned.


	10. Time

Rumplestiltskin knew Cora's magic better than anyone-after all; it was he who took full credit for his beloved's magnificent power.

On his darker days, the days where he felt far more like the weak Spinner he'd left behind, Rumplestiltskin often pondered the thought that Cora might be more powerful than he. Or at least, if she wasn't more powerful than he _now, _she could become more powerful in time.

Cora already held a great deal of power over him. She knew the secret to his demise. She knew exactly what it took to destroy him. And that made her dangerous. In part, because she was capable of destroying him, and because she could easily pass along that power to anybody else.

Of course, if she ever were to do that. It would not be difficult for Rumplestiltskin to find out. Nor would it be difficult for him to be rid of a soul that knew too much.

He could easily destroy Cora too. Kill her. Control her. Punish her. That is, he _could-_if she didn't have a hold of his own heart.

And she did. Above all else, Cora _did _have a hold on Rumplestiltskin's heart. She knew him better than anybody else. More importantly, she _understood _him more than anyone ever had before. Although there wasn't much of his past that he'd been wiling to divulge to Cora-and she hadn't asked for further insight into his story in the moments when he _did _share pieces of it with her-she still knew more about him, both his past _and _his present self, more than anyone else. At least, in _this _world.

Yes, Cora did have a hold on the Dark One's heart.

But that hold was no longer as strong as it once was.

Rumplestiltskin could _feel _it. He could feel that his attachment to Cora was weakening. And, if he were honest with himself-it had been weakening for some time now.

Whether it was because he had become so absorbed with his work, both in searching for Bae and in searching for an understanding of true love-and why he was unable to create it with he and Cora. Or because of her prolonged absence in his life as of late. For with each time she left the Dark Castle it would be for longer periods of time than the previous. And truthfully, the weaker side of himself, the side he fought so hard to push away, would sometimes plant seeds of doubt in his mind as to whether or not she would be coming back at all.

Whatever all the reasons might be for the change in his dark heart-and Rumplestiltskin was certain there were _many _reasons for it. He could not and would not lie to himself. (No matter how much he wished he could.) Another reason for this shift-however small and new as it might be-was Belle.

Belle. The girl who not only would _not _stand for his cruelty and unkindness, but also showed no fear in telling him so.

The girl who, and for this Rumplestiltskin thought she surely must be mad, seemed to find the light in his darkened soul. The girl who seemed to know _exactly _the right words to say to pull him out of the black depths of the Dark One and back into the light and air of the man he once was so very long ago.

The girl who appreciatively accepted his offered hand when climbing into his carriage.

The girl who willingly embraced him and expressed her gratitude and glee when he did the right thing by sparing a life.

The girl whose smile left him utterly lost, confused, and…happy?

Belle. The girl who, for whatever reason, seemed to think there was more to him than just a monster.

It was all of this, and the uncertainty of the situation, that left Rumplestiltskin feeling slightly dismayed when he felt Cora's presence return to the Castle once more. He'd thought he would have felt overjoyed, a wave of relief upon having his beloved back where she belonged, for he was sure he now had the solution to the problems they'd been having. But no, he felt uneasy. And frustrated.

He needed more time. Time to figure out why Belle, his _maid _of all people, made him feel the way he did.

* * *

Cora entered the Great Hall of the Castle in a swirling puff of thick blue smoke. Oh how she _wished _she could have stayed in 'Wonderland' longer. Little by little, she was slowly taking over the land with great ease. She was certainly the most magical being who resided there, and magic meant power. It would only be a matter of time before she became Queen.

The Queen of Hearts.

Just the thought of it sent a jolt of electricity through her veins. Names. Titles. They all held power. This was one of the first things Rumplestiltskin had taught her. And he was right. The name _did_ have power. It struck fear into the hearts of all who heard of it in Wonderland. Sent chills down the spines of their backs as they remembered the rumors they'd been told by their family and friends about her-and all she was capable of.

And of course, the name was _quite _fitting. No one had a greater understanding and grasp of the human heart than Cora-she didn't have one. She wasn't forced to succumb to petty emotions that often jaded people and threw them off their paths to greatness.

She, and only she, was in control of her emotions.

No one else could control her.

Queen.

She, Cora, a mere Miller's Daughter, a girl who was once looked down upon by everyone around her, would soon be Queen of an entire realm.

_She _would be _Queen. _And not in the way that Rumplestiltskin had offered when she'd made her first bargain with him so many long months ago-No. She would be the _soul _ruler of 'Wonderland.' She would not need to rely on anybody else to rule alongside her. She would not need to share the power she'd worked so endlessly to achieve. She would be able to overtake Wonderland, and then, soon enough, when she was certain her own powers would be able to match Rumplestiltskin's, she would b able to take his powers.

Then, she would truly be the most powerful of all.

And then, nothing and no one would be able to stop her.

She just needed more time.

* * *

Belle was not aware that Cora had returned. And even if Cora's arrival had caused a large and unruly disturbance within the Castle walls, it was unlikely that Belle would even have noticed.

She was happy.

She was the most happy she had been since she'd arrived with Rumplestiltskin at the Castle. And it wasn't just because of the kindness he'd shown her, both in his actions back in Sherwood Forest and in the gift he'd bestowed upon her by giving her the library and her own small sanctuary within the Castle, no. To Belle, it was more because of what all of these things represented. What they all _really _meant.

And, in Belle's mind, they meant the beginnings of what _could be, _a happy future. A happy fate.

Belle had been right about the thief and she was right about Rumplestiltskin. There _was _good in him. But now, Belle didn't just _believe _it, she had seen it. And once more, she could see the small flicker of light that flashed in his eyes when she smiled at him, when she approached him, when she _proved _and _showed _him that she meant it when she said there was good in him.

Of course, it was not lost on Belle that she was still a prisoner. She wasn't an idiot. Just because she now had a place of her own did not mean that she was any less trapped then she was when she'd been confined to the dungeons. But nonetheless, she _was _happy.

But it was more than that. Belle knew happiness. She was lucky enough to have experienced a great deal of it throughout her life, but this, what she was feeling now, was more than just happiness. It was something else entirely. Something that felt strange and foreign to her. And it was all to do with Rumplestiltskin.

Belle had never been able to resist a good mystery, and each time she managed to strip away a layer of the man that built and shaped Rumplestiltskin, Belle could not deny the strange blossoming she felt in her heart.

She didn't know why, but she knew that something about Rumplestiltskin was special. That _he _was special. And Belle was certain that she would figure out why.

She just needed more time.

And she had it. After all, she _had _promised him forever.


	11. Passionate Lies

Cora made her way up to Rumplestiltskin's chambers. She knew she would have to see him soon enough, and she figured it would be in her best interest to get it over with now. She had to ensure that his suspicions of her were low. She knew he must have noticed the change in her over the past few months by now.

Each trip she took would keep her away for longer and longer periods of time. And every time she returned she was always greeted energetically by her doting 'lover.'

Keeping up the charade she had so eloquently crafted over the past several months was becoming more and more difficult of a feat. She had no use for silly ideals such as love or companionship, not in the way Rumplestiltskin seemed to.

It amused her greatly, the fact that Rumplestiltskin, the so-called 'Dark One' seemed to cling to her so very much. And all because she showed him affection. _False affection. _But he didn't know that, nor did he need to know. Not until the time was right at least.

Cora took sweet pleasure in the fact that she seemed able to control his emotions so easily. Everyone feared and cowered at the very sight of Rumplestiltskin, and yet, Cora knew she could so easily destroy him simply by leaving him. And she intended to so eventually. But it wasn't time-not yet at least.

Leaving him would be easy. But anyone planning on making an enemy of Rumplestiltskin had to be prepared to face the consequences, and be willing and able to put up a solid defense against him.

Soon enough though, she _would _be ready.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin could sense Cora's presence looming. She was coming closer and closer within each passing moment.

Rumplestiltskin had to admit it to himself-he didn't want her back. Not yet at least. He wasn't ready for her to return. Not when he was feeling so strange and experiencing feelings that were so incomprehensible towards his caretaker.

Sure enough, as if right on cue, Cora entered his chambers.

* * *

Strolling lazily towards him, running her long nailed finger along the edge of the mahogany desk that stood across from his bed, Cora smirked.

"I can see that maid of yours has been doing a less then _adequate _job."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, a thin line formed along his mouth. Something about Cora mentioning Belle didn't sit right with him. Belle was pure and innocent. Cora was everything she wasn't. She was dark and evil. And yes, that was what had sparked his passion for her initially, but now, that spark was diminishing, he couldn't deny it. Nor did he understand why.

"I would never grant her permission to enter here. You know that." Rumplestiltskin replied, crossing his leg over the other as he sat on the bed casually.

Cora arched an eyebrow towards him.

"Oh dear Rumple, of course _you _wouldn't. But if she were smart, she would sneak up here while you were away and try to find your dagger….That's what _I _would do."

Rumplestiltskin crinkled his eyes as he scrutinized her.

"I mean, if I didn't already _know _about it, that is." Cora smiled, feigning innocence. "And of course, if I didn't _love _you so very much."

Rumplestiltskin stared Cora down.

"Of course." He replied, standing up slowly to approach her while smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothing that really weren't there at all. "Welcome home, my _dear." _

Cora smiled menacingly, showing all of her teeth. He was baiting her. _Challenging _her.

She would not let him win.

"I trust your _travels _were pleasant." Rumplestiltskin said in a trilling voice as he came right up to Cora and possessively wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Of course. They _always _are." She answered, bringing her hands up and wrapping them tightly around his neck as she ran her hands through his wavy hair. "Did you _miss me _while I was away?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, keeping his face blank and neutral. Usually the answer to this question was so simple, so _immediate. _But now, now he found himself faltering.

Had he missed her? It was difficult to say…Initially, yes. He had. He always did. He missed her affection. He missed the comfort of having another being nearby. But, Cora was no longer the only other being in the Dark Castle.

Belle was here now.

Had he missed Cora?

He didn't think so.

In fact, there was something very telling about the fact that, while Cora was standing right before him, her breath brushing against the nape of his neck, his thoughts were drifting back to Belle.

"Of course my dear." Rumplestiltskin lied. "I _always do." _

Cora narrowed her eyes.

He was lying. She could see that. She could _feel _it.

He _had _always missed her. But now, something was different. Something was off.

Something had changed.

Refusing to be thrown off guard, Cora pulled his head closer to hers and pressed her dark red lips to his own in a passionate and aggressive kiss.

Rumplestiltskin obliged. But as their mouths fought for dominance over one another, Rumplestiltskin's thoughts kept drifting back to his little caretaker-inevitably tucked away in the library lost in some book.

He wished he were there with her.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I needed it to set-up for the next one. You're going to be seeing some serious Belle/Cora interaction and maybe even a very sweet moment between Belle and Rumplestiltskin in the next chapter. **** Thanks for reading & please review and let me know what you think! Xoxo **


	12. Something There

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Belle awoke with a smile on her face. Slowly opening her eyes to find herself surrounded by shelves and shelves of books, she was reminded once again of the generous gift, and, perhaps, peace offering? That Rumplestiltskin had given her.

Smiling shyly at the memory, Belle stretched her limbs and slowly stood up from her resting place, readying herself to start the day.

Things were changing. Belle could feel it. Her life, which had seemed so bleak and lonely when she'd first arrived at the Dark Castle was slowly becoming brighter. Happier. She now knew for certain that the man who she'd willingly gone away with was in fact, _not _a monster, but a man. A very confused and lonely man-who Belle desperately wanted to know.

Smiling happily, Belle quickly made her way out of the library and down the stairs into the kitchens. She was actually looking _forward_ to seeing Rumplestiltskin today. Looking forward to the prospect of what could be and what was to come.

Nothing could put a damper on the joy she was feeling today.

* * *

It was early when Cora awoke. She could tell by the stillness of the Castle, there was a lack of magic in the air. This made her certain that Rumplestiltskin was either still asleep or he had left sometime long before the sun had even begun to rise.

After their heated night of passion had come to an end, Cora had returned to her Chambers without a second thought. She knew last night had been nothing more than a fight for dominance-to see who was stronger when it came to matters of the heart-matters of emotion.

She knew she'd won. She _always _won. She had known it from the second she had untangled her limbs from his own and he had made the smallest sound of protest. She knew something between them was off. Something about _him _was off. But that did not change the fact that Rumplestiltskin sought comfort from her whenever she willingly gave it-nor did it change the fact that, no matter what his opinion of her might be-those nights, however meaningless to her-meant a great deal to him.

Cora found it laughable. The very idea that Rumplestiltskin actually _believed _that she desired his comfort and found it enjoyable. That she desired him as much as he did her. It was that alone that always left Cora feeling victorious after nights such as the previous. While he slowly gave her a little piece of his heart, she felt as though she gained more power.

However, it was his strange and distant behavior from last night that concerned her. She needed him to love her. She needed him to think of her as his only solace in a world where he was hated and feared by everyone. She needed him to _need _her and to _want _her. Once she knew she had his heart completely, it would be that much easier to overthrow him. He would be hopeless to stop her. For, even when she told him the truth-that everything, the past several months, the nights spent together, the secrets shared, had all been a lie, he wouldn't be able to stop her.

She would be all he had to live for. And once she took that away, once the truth came to pass, destroying him would be easy. Oh sure, he would fight and he would still pose a threat, but he would be no match for her.

All of this, she needed, but something was wrong. The fiery passion she often saw in his eyes when he looked at her, the intensity of his gaze when he listened to her speak, was diminishing. It was almost entirely extinguished.

She needed to find out why. If he was beginning to see through her, if he was beginning to doubt her, her entire plan would be ruined-and she would be in grave danger.

She _would _find out what had caused this change in him. And when she did, she would be sure to destroy whatever or _whoever _it was.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how long ago he had stopped spinning the straw at his wheel before he had started to idly spin it round and round in slow circles.

As soon as Cora had left his Chambers last night, he had retreated down to the Great Hall and begun to spin. He often would spin to try and forget. Forget about his past, forget about the things he'd done, forget about the long future that still awaited him in order to find Bae, forget about Cora, and now, forget about Belle.

Belle.

No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had even tried to compare her to Cora-trying to find fault in his simple caretaker compared to his exquisite Lady, but could find none. If anything, he found that Belle was far more alluring and far more beautiful than Cora ever had been.

No matter how long into the night he had spun, he was unable to forget anything for long. If anything, it helped to push his memories, his fears, and his thoughts, to the back of his mind. But they never went away. They were always present and always awaiting to attack once he had nothing to distract himself with.

He wished he could understand these feelings that were brewing within him. With Cora it was easy-at least, it used to be. He loved her. She loved him. At least, he _thought _that was the case. He wasn't so sure of that anymore either.

Even last night, when he had taken Cora-as he had many times before-he had found himself picturing Belle. His beautiful Belle withering beneath him, caressing his hair gently and whispering words of affection and love in his ear…

He wasn't sure when he had started to refer to her as _his _Belle-but he couldn't help himself. He liked the private endearment that only he knew about. There was a sense of safety with Belle. No matter what it was that he felt about her, and no matter her opinion of him-she wasn't going anywhere.

There was a sense of security that he had never felt he had with Cora. While she could leave him at anytime, Belle could not. She would always be there.

* * *

As Belle walked past the kitchen and into the Great Hall, she failed to notice Rumplestiltskin sitting quietly at his spinning wheel-staring off in a daze.

She had decided quite quickly as she had walked down from the library and towards the ground floor of the Castle that it was far too dark. It needed some light-to make it feel more open, to make it feel more like a home.

She had seen a ladder at the furthest end of the Great Hall leaning high up against a wall on one of the days that she had swept the entirety of the room. Moving it further down the wall and closer to the first curtain, Belle slowly began to climb the ladder. Being mindful of her dress as she did so.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had noticed Belle from the moment she had walked into the room. Normally, he would have said something to make his presence known. But, there was something oddly calming about just observing her when she thought she was alone.

As she climbed the ladder, she hummed sweetly to herself. Rumplestiltskin didn't recognize the tune, but he found himself immediately immersed in the sound of her voice. It was soft, delicate, and incredibly calming.

After a few minutes had passed, Rumplestiltskin felt inclined to say something to her. Staying seated at the spinning wheel, he called out to her:

"Morning dearie!"

Belle shrieked in surprise, nearly falling off of the ladder as she whipped her head to the side to find Rumplestiltskin sitting at his spinning wheel staring at her.

Staring back at him and blushing slightly, Belle replied.

"Good Morning." She smiled brightly.

The two of them fell into an awkward silence after that, both unsure of what to say. Hating the feeling of discomfort, Rumplestiltskin turned his attention back to the wheel, pretending to be absorbed by it once more.

* * *

Belle watched him shyly as she stood high above him on the ladder, trying with her all her might to tear the curtain down from the window.

Mustering up her courage, she asked:

"Why do you spin so much?"

Stiffening at her curiosity, he glanced sideways at her before turning his attention back to the wheel. It was such a simple question-but the answer certainly was not.

"Sorry." Belle continued, noticing the obvious tension in his stance. "It's just, you've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend."

Considering his words carefully, he replied.

"I like to watch the wheel. Helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Belle asked with honest curiosity.

Rumplestiltskin paused again, and then impishly replied with a shrill giggle.

"I guess it worked!"

He found himself surprised by Belle once again when he was met with the sound of her laughter upon hearing his childish joke.

Smiling privately to himself, Rumplestiltskin slowly rose from the spinning wheel and walked closer toward Belle.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Opening these! It's almost Spring, we should let some light in." Belle stated simply, turning her attention away from him and tugging harder on the curtains once more.

Finding that her efforts were becoming futile, Belle looked down at Rumplestiltskin in confusion.

"What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes." He replied.

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Belle turned back towards the curtains and began to pull harder and harder until she lost her footing completely and slipped off of the ladder.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin knew instantly that she was going to fall. Raising his arms up high, he caught her easily, cradling her close to his chest on instinct.

Having never been this close to her before-or anyone really, aside from Milah and Cora, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest, as if a caged hummingbird was trying to break free. Looking down at Belle's face, his eyes met hers and he found that she seemed as nervous as he was.

* * *

From the second she had lost her footing, Belle had been bracing herself for the impact of the fall. She knew she wouldn't die from it-but it would surely be painful.

That was why she was so stunned when she found that her body never did hit the cold floor, but instead, was nestled gently in the arms of Rumplestiltskin.

Belle had never been in such close contact with a man before. She was never entirely sure whether or not she would enjoy the close proximity-whenever it happened to her. But here, cradled in Rumplestiltskin's surprisingly strong arms, she felt more safe than she ever had in her entire lifetime.

The two of them were both at a loss for words. Belle, desperately wanting to break the silence said.

"Th-Thank you."

Rumplestiltskin merely continued to stare at her before he was broken from his trance by the sound of a voice that Belle had hoped she wouldn't have to hear for much longer a time.

"And _what _exactly is going on in here?" Cora hissed as she walked into the room.

* * *

Startled by Cora's entrance, for he had forgotten that she had even returned, Rumplestiltskin set Belle down abruptly.

"No matter." He replied quietly, fiddling with his hands as he distanced himself from her.

"Thank you." Belle repeated, clumsily smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Nothing is going on my dear." Rumplestiltskin said, addressing Cora as he walked past her and out of the room. "She fell atop the ladder-and I was merely assisting her. A broken maid would be of no use to either of us."

Cora narrowed her eyes at Rumplestiltskin's back as he retreated away from her.

_Does he really think I'm that stupid? _Cora thought to herself. _Oh Rumple, how you underestimate me. _

Belle quietly started to make her way out of the room, trying her best to avoid Cora's gaze.

"And just _where _do you think you're going?" Cora snapped.

With a wave of her hand, the other exit from the Great Hall slammed shut, leaving Belle and Cora alone in the Great Hall. Staring at one another from across the room, Cora began to close the gap between them.

* * *

Cora had been watching Rumplestiltskin and Belle interact from the moment Belle had stepped foot in the Great Hall. She'd been lurking in the shadows, observing the person-the only thing that she could possibly think of that might have caused this sudden change in Rumplestiltskin.

Her suspicion had been correct.

He was infatuated with her. But more surprisingly, she seemed to be just as enamored with him. But _that couldn't _be true.

He was so obvious. From the way he seemed to lose his words whenever she spoke to him, to the way he looked at her with an odd glint in his eye that Cora had never even seen before. The Dark One was smitten.

It didn't surprise Cora…_much. _He _was _still a man, with basic carnal desires, and the girl _was _pretty. Plain and boring-but pretty nonetheless.

What confused Cora more though was that this foolish girl seemed to be as taken with him as he was with her-if not _more _so.

There was no way that the girl could actually _feel _something genuine for the Dark One. There was nothing about him worth loving. No. Cora was sure, she must have an agenda, just as she did.

That would not stand. Cora would not allow a stupid little girl to stand in her way of getting what she wanted.

Closing the final steps between her and Belle, Cora grabbed hold of Belle's wrist with great force. Squeezing it, she watched the girl try to fight back a wince of pain.

"Whatever you think you're doing, I suggest you stop." Cora hissed menacingly.

Belle stared back at Cora with sincere anger and confusion.

"I can assure you I don't know what you're talking about." Belle replied, yanking her wrist out of Cora's grasp.

Cora cackled.

"Oh _please. _You don't think I can see right through you? The way you bat your eyes around him? The way you carry on as though he's actually _worth _something of value?"

Belle stiffened at her words.

"I thought you _loved _him Mistress?" Belle snapped. "And _do not _question my character. I'm not pretending anything. I only act the way I feel."

Cora scrutinized Belle closely. Using her magic to sense if she was lying or not.

Cora's eyes widened and her mouth coiled into a sickeningly sweet smirk.

"My God. You _aren't _lying." Cora said in awe. "You _care _for the Dark One?" She began to laugh again. "I don't know what's wrong with you my dear, but whatever has made you think he could possibly care about you is certainly a lie. He doesn't care about anyone. Only me."

Belle stared at Cora, her eyes fierce.

"You claim you care about him…So how can you say such horrid things about him?" Belle asked, her blood boiling with anger.

Cora's smirk grew larger and more menacing.

"That. Is none of your concern. But rest assured. He will _never _care about you. So I suggest that whatever _delusion _you have about winning his heart-you squash it immediately. It will only end badly for you."

"Why do you care so much?" Belle replied sharply.

Cora faulted at that. She hadn't expected the girl to be as bold as this.

"I don't. But if you're pathetic child-like infatuation gets in the way of my plans, I promise you, you heart will _never _beat again."

Belle refused to back down. She was not afraid of Cora. Her hatred toward her prevented any other emotion from coming into play.

"And _what _exactly _is _your plan?"

Cora cocked her head to the side.

"That is for _me _to know. And for _you _to find out."

With those final words, Cora raised her hand in the air, snapped her fingers, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Cora was concerned. She knew what she had said to the girl had been a lie. Rumplestiltskin was _very _capable of love. And she could already sense that he was making room in his heart for this _Belle. _

She needed to take action.

She needed a plan.


	13. Hope & Possibility

"_The way you carry on as though he's actually worth something of value?"_

Cora's words rang shrilly in Rumplestiltskin's ears.

He'd been listening. _Of course he'd been listening. _He knew what Cora was like-how angry she could get. And he had seen the way she had looked at Belle as he had held her in his arms. It wasn't that she'd looked at her as though she hated her-she'd looked at her as though she'd wanted Belle dead.

Whether or not Cora _knew _he had been listening-he wasn't sure. She was not an idiot-and she knew better than to ever underestimate him-but anger often clouded her judgment. It was this knowledge that made Rumplestiltskin believe that she might have no idea he'd heard what she'd said.

He didn't know what to think-nor what to feel.

_Had it all been a lie? Had she ever loved him at all? _

He knew he should be angry. He knew he should feel enraged. He knew he should confront her and make her see and fear the Dark One that everyone else saw-but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not yet at least.

He was hurt.

He felt betrayed.

But there was another piece of all of this that was making the sting of betrayal he felt eating away at his heart not feel so overwhelming.

Belle.

"_I'm not pretending anything. I only act the way I feel."_

But how _did _she feel? That was something Rumplestiltskin did not know.

But-it was not what Belle had said that made Rumplestiltskin feel an overwhelming sense of lightness in his heart-but what Cora had said _to _Belle.

"_My God. You aren't lying. You care for the Dark One? I don't know what's wrong with you my dear, but whatever has made you think he could possibly care about you is certainly a lie. He doesn't care about anyone. Only me." _

And although-based on all that he had overheard-he knew he _shouldn't _nor could he trust Cora-he couldn't help but think that there _must _be some ounce of truth in what Cora had said to Belle.

She had no reason to lie. She clearly did not care about him the way he cared for her-the way he'd _thought _she cared for him.

But, it seemed that-and this Rumplestiltskin desperately hoped was true-

Belle _did._

* * *

As soon as Cora had left, Belle retreated back to her library. She didn't care if she had work that needed to be done. She didn't care if Rumplestiltskin reprimanded her for neglecting her duties. She didn't care.

She felt humiliated.

Though she was proud of herself for being brave. Proud of herself for standing up to Cora-for not backing down, she felt exposed. All of the feelings she'd been contemplating for the last while-all of the feelings she'd been trying to sort out for herself-the feelings she'd been trying to keep private-were now in the hands of a person that Belle hated-of a person that she didn't trust.

Cora.

God how Belle hated her-not even for humiliating her-but for what she was doing to Rumplestiltskin. She hated her for toying with him. For leading him to believe she cared for him.

For playing with his heart.

Belle wished she could just forget about both of them. Get her mind off of Cora-if only for a few moments. But-as soon as she stopped herself from thinking about Cora-she found herself thinking about Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin. Just thinking about him caused Belle to smile shyly to herself. She couldn't help it. Something about him sent a foreign feeling of warmth and _protection _through her-it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

When she had fallen into his arms, it felt-_right _to be there. It didn't feel as though she was being indecent or rebellious for being so close to a man that wasn't hers-no. It felt like she was right where she was supposed to be.

Belle felt a smile tugging at the corners of mouth as she thought about him. Content to stay in her state of girl-like fantasy, Belle sank down to the ground and leaned her back against the couch as she retuned to the book she'd been reading the previous night.

Though there were _many _things that Cora had said that had not sat right with Belle-one thing-a selfish thing really-that was nagging at the back of Belle's mind as she began to read was:

"_Whatever has made you think he could possibly care about you is certainly a lie."_

Belle couldn't deny that-of all the things Cora had said-she hoped _that _was the one thing she was wrong about.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin refused to allow himself to stew too long with his thoughts. He was the Dark One. The most powerful being alive-no matter what Cora's motive might be-no matter what she intended to do-she would be no match for him. She had nothing of his that was of value.

She no longer held his heart.

Oh, the pain of the betrayal was still there of course-and Rumplestiltskin was no fool. He knew it would reside deep in his heart for many years to come-but he couldn't say that he was that surprised.

Things between the two of them never seemed entirely right. They never seemed _whole. _In fact-they seemed, _hollow-_like something important was missing between the two of them.

But whether or not what was missing was _love-_or something entirely different-he didn't know. And he couldn't focus on that now. The only thing consuming his mind was the possibility that there may be more to Belle then there appeared.

And that, maybe-just maybe, she might care for him too.

* * *

Belle could feel herself dozing off. The emotional toll of the day was wearing her thin.

"Sleeping on the job are we?" Rumplestiltskin said jokingly as he leaned against the doorframe of the library and stared at her seated on the rug.

Belle twitched-startled by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry." Belle said meekly. She didn't have the heart nor the spark in her to shoot something clever back at him-she was too drained. "I'll get back to work."

As she began to collect herself to stand, Rumplestiltskin raised his hand to stop her.

"There's no need." He said. "It's not like you'll run out of time to finish cleaning. You _did _promise me forever after all."

He smirked at her playfully, baiting her-waiting to get a rise out of her.

But Belle just gave him another small smile before returning to her book.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she reopened her book and began to read again.

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brows in concern. This wasn't like Belle. She was usually so full of fire and spirit. Her intelligence made it nearly impossible for her not to banter or argue with him.

Treading carefully and slowly into the room-for he did not want her to feel as though he was invading her space, Rumplestiltskin approached her.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked. Honestly worried that perhaps he had.

_Maybe she feels uncomfortable that she was so close to me when I caught her…_He thought nervously to himself. _But surely she can't be angry about that-I couldn't allow her to injure herself. Maybe she doesn't care for me the way Cora seems to think she does… _

Belle looked up at him again-both startled and nervous that he was still here. Being around him felt different now-different now that she knew Cora had figured out her secret. Belle had always worn her heart on her sleeve-and she knew Cora knew she was correct in assuming that Belle _did _care for Rumplestiltskin.

"No! Not at all." Belle said quickly, looking up at him as he neared closer.

Rumplestiltskin watched her awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Swallowing his cowardice, he ventured closer to Belle and seated himself on the floor next to her-making sure that they were far enough apart that their bodies would not touch.

Belle closed her book and placed it beside her. Glancing over to him quickly, she began to fiddle with her hands nervously.

She was torn. She _knew _she should tell Rumplestiltskin what Cora had said to her-that her intentions with him were not as true or honorable as he might have thought-but she didn't know if he would believe her. He had no reason to. He _loved _Cora-and she? She was just another one of his possessions. Another prize he'd won in just another deal.

"Belle." Rumplestiltskin began, breaking the silence. "I uh-I overheard some things. Some things between you and Cora."

Belle stilled at his words.

_He had heard. Did that mean he knew how she felt? Did that mean he knew what Cora was up to? _

"Oh?" Belle said, feigning surprise.

Rumplestiltskin shuffled the smallest bit closer to her.

"Yes." He began, speaking slowly-unsure of how to continue. "I realize now that-that Cora may not be all she appears."

Belle avoided his gaze, keeping her face glued to the floor. She could feel her face reddening with heat.

When he didn't continue immediately, Belle thought, _maybe that's all he heard. Maybe he doesn't know! _

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Belle spoke quickly." I-I wanted to tell you-but-but I wasn't sure if I should. I wasn't sure if you already knew-or-or it you'd even believe me."

Rumplestiltskin turned his face towards her quickly upon hearing her say that.

He hadn't expected her to _ever _tell him about what was said between her and Cora. Whether he had heard any of it or none of it-he never would have expected Belle to put herself on the line for him. He never expected that much of anybody.

"Thank you." He said. "There-there was something else that I heard-"

"Just forget it!" Belle said abruptly-interrupting him as she fumbled over her words. "Just-just-please, I know_. I know_ I'm just a stupid and spoiled girl that you could care less about. I know that you probably laughed when you heard-but please. Please just forget you heard anything about me. I won't act on it-just-just please. If I'm to spend the rest of my life here-just, please allow me to keep my dignity."

Belle buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

Rumplestiltskin felt a surge of joy swell in his heart. Moving even closer to her-though unbeknownst to Belle-he spoke again.

"So-it was true then. What Cora said? You-you _do _care for me."

Belle couldn't take it anymore, shooting her head up and turning to face him she opened her mouth to shout a response-but found herself startled by their close proximity.

"Yes." Belle whispered, staring into his eyes. "It's true."

Rumplestiltskin could feel himself smiling upon her admittance of her feelings. It was the last thing he'd expected-to have any of what he had hoped, be true.

Slowly and cautiously, Rumplestiltskin moved his hand along the rug until it found Belle's. Gently placing his green-scaled hand atop her own smooth porcelain like one-his eyes never leaving hers-he spoke.

"Please. Don't make me forget you said that." He began. "And you, my Belle, are wrong about many things. You certainly are _not _stupid-nor are you spoiled. In fact, you're quite possibly the most selfless person I've ever known-and I've been alive for a long time."

Belle blushed at his words and casted her face downward.

Carefully bringing his other hand up to her face, he cupped her cheek and coaxed her to look at him once again.

"And-I certainly did _not _laugh when I heard-only hoped. And Belle, I care about you. I care about you very much.

Neither of them spoke after that-they just stayed how they were. Gently absorbing what they had heard and what had been said. Allowing their hearts to be filled with the hope and possibility of a new beginning for both of them.

* * *

Cora watched Rumplestiltskin and Belle sneakily through her magic mirror as she sat leisurely in her chambers.

It was so simple. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

No longer did she hold Rumplestiltskin's heart. But she now knew for _certain _who did.

And knowing that Belle was the person with whom Rumplestiltskin kept his heart would make it so much easier to destroy him.

All she had to do was take Belle's.


	14. Why I Care

A few days had passed since Rumplestiltskin and Belle had admitted their feelings for one another and since that omission, Belle had slowly begun to notice the subtle changes that were occurring in her life in the Dark Castle.

She would grab a broom from one of the hall closets and retreat to one of the dirtier rooms that she had not yet tackled to find that the work had already been done. She would make her way down to the very bowls of the Castle to see to her own laundry, and would find that her clothing was cleaner than the first day she'd worn it. It was just a series of little things really, a dusted shelf here, or a clean plate there, but Belle knew that it was all Rumplestiltskin's doing. It was his own way of apologizing for how he had treated her when she'd first arrived, though Belle could tell that he felt much guiltier than needed.

The most notable change of all though was the way both Belle and Rumplestiltskin acted around one another. After they had both been brave enough to come clean about their emotions, they had sat there in content-if not a little awkward-silence. Neither of them knew what to say, or if anything needed to be said at all. After a few hours had passed, Rumplestiltskin had very reluctantly released his hold on Belle's hand and stumbled out of the library with nothing more than an intelligible murmur. Though Belle didn't mind, she could tell he was just as nervous, if not more so, than she was. This was new and unchartered territory for the both of them, and it would take some time to get used too.

The peculiar thing was that since that day, neither one of them had dared to speak of it. It was if they were walking on delicate glass, and if either of them dared to utter a single word about it, the glass would shatter. For Belle, she wasn't sure if she _should _mention it. It was not customary for a woman to speak of such things-not that she had ever cared or listened to what was or wasn't expected of her-but still. She wasn't used to matters such as these, matters of the heart, and she didn't want to say anything that could jeopardize what had happened.

For Rumplestiltskin, he didn't dare breathe a word of it to Belle. Though he wanted too, he found himself thinking of very little else other than the way her delicate hand had fit so perfectly in his own, and the words she had said to him, the words he hadn't dared to think he would ever hear. But he was afraid. Afraid that if he said anything about it to her she would disregard it. Take it back or rule it out as a poor lapse in judgment. Call it a mistake. He didn't want to risk that. He didn't want to tarnish her perfect words with tainted truths. He wasn't sure he could bear heartache.

They _did _still see one another though. Belle seemed to make sure of that. She knew him far too well. Far more than Rumplestiltskin was comfortable. She knew when he took a break from his work to have a drink of tea, or when he usually sat at his Spinning Wheel. He wasn't sure _how _she always knew where he was, but she did. And he couldn't deny that he was a happier man for it.

The thing was, neither of them seemed to know what to say. Or rather, _Rumplestiltskin _didn't know what to say. Belle would still idly chat to him whenever she poured his tea or dusted the mantle in the Great Hall while he spun, but, unlike before, he didn't know what to say back to her now. He worried that he would say the wrong thing or do something to upset her. So he just stayed quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet.

What he didn't realize that, while his silence made him feel more at ease, it set Belle's nerves aflame. She had grown used to him talking with her, teasing her, even _arguing _with her. And now she wondered if his silence was his own way of telling her that he regretted what he'd said, regretted what had happened. And yet, the little things he was doing for her said otherwise. She was confused and didn't understand and there wasn't a book to help her with this problem.

Only Rumplestiltskin could.

* * *

Cora had left the Dark Castle without a word to Rumplestiltskin. Although, now that she knew he didn't hold her in his heart anymore, leaving the Castle was far less of a production than it once had been.

She wasn't going to Wonderland, not this time. This time, she was going to pay a little visit to a neighboring Kingdom...She was going to put the beginnings of her plan in motion.

Since the rumors of Cora's love and allegiance to the Dark One had spread, she found it amusing just how easily people feared her. 'The Dark Lady' they called her. -rumored to be just as powerful and vicious as her teacher. It made getting things done easy. She had power over everyone weaker than she, and it was oh so easy to exploit that power in order to get the things she desired.

Though she was travelling a fair distance away from the Dark Castle, her magic mirror made it possible to keep close eyes on the situation between Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

They were complete fools, the two of them. Both dancing around one another with millions of thing to say but no words in which to say them. It was laughable. Cora had never seen Rumplestiltskin look so vulnerable and out of his element before.

It was amusing to Cora, how someone as powerless as Belle seemed to have infinite power over Rumplestiltskin.

_Oh yes, you're going to make a very valuable chess piece indeed. _Cora thought smugly to herself as her carriage continued to make its way toward the Kingdom of Avonlea.

* * *

Belle sat curled up tightly in one of the plush chairs that stood in front of the fireplace of the Great Hall, trying to read. Rumplestiltskin was at his Spinning Wheel, seemingly lost in thought as he was every night at this time.

Normally, Belle was not so bold as to make herself so comfortable somewhere in the Castle that was not hers. She'd rather not risk enraging Cora-but she didn't seem to be anywhere in the Castle. Normally, her presence was always known, but for the past few days, Belle hadn't seen a single sign of her. It was curious and made Belle wonder _why. _Though she refused to speculate too much on that now, she was here for a reason. She was going to get Rumplestiltskin to talk to her. He couldn't ignore her forever. Either he could tell her that he hadn't meant what he said and take it back, or she would make him tell her what was wrong.

"This book is quite interesting." Belle lied. She had yet to read a single word.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing. Belle tried again.

"It's wonderful isn't it? How there are so many stories that people write with nothing but a quill and their imagination."

Rumplestiltskin grunted in response. Belle was getting fed up.

Rising from her chair, she approached the Spinning Wheel, her irrigation plain as can be on her face.

"Are you planning on ever talking to me again _at all?" _She asked.

Rumplestiltskin's hands stilled, raising his head, but unable to look her in the eyes, he replied.

"Of course."

"Oh really?" Belle said, crossing her arms. "Because I'd love to know when. You've been avoiding me since-" She paused. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer her.

Trying her best to allow him time to answer, the silence quickly became too much for Belle.

"Fine." She began. "Let me make this easier for you. I'll pretend that what you said to me in the library a few days ago never happened. I'll pretend that I didn't hear it-or that it was just a dream."

Rumplestiltskin flinched at her words, jolting up so he was standing eye to eye with her, him behind the Spinning Wheel, her in front of it; he looked down at his hands.

"Why, why would you want to do that?" He asked quietly. It was the most he'd said to her in over three days.

"Because you clearly didn't mean any of it." Belle said, her own words hurting her. "So I'm making it easier on both of us. You can spare me your pity, and I'll act as though it never happened. Like nothing's changed." With that, she spun around and began to walk out of the room.

Struggling to find the words, but refusing her to think something so ridiculous, Rumplestiltskin called after her.

"Wait!"

Belle stilled at his words, but refused to turn around to face him.

Rumplestiltskin slowly began to walk toward her, being sure to leave a fair distance between them.

"Belle-I. You can't think that. What I said-of course I meant it." He spoke quietly. "But you-you terrify me Belle."

Belle turned around to look at him, surprise written all over her features.

"I keep searching for an answer-a, a reason why you could possibly lie about what you said to me." He continued. "But, I can't find one. You really mean it-you really _do _care for me-I think, and, and I don't know what to do about it. Of course I care for _you, _who wouldn't? It would be impossible to know you and not care for you but-but for you to care for me? I can't possibly understand why someone such as you could _ever _care for someone like me."

Rumplestiltskin cast his eyes to the ground, fiddling with the silken sleeves of his shirt as he did so. He was embarrassed by his words. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face.

Belle's heart was bursting, both with pain and affection for the very unusual man she'd grown so fond of. Treading carefully, Belle approached him and gently took his hands.

"I care for you." Belle spoke slowly, willing him to believe her. "Because you are able to admit when you are wrong. You are able to acknowledge and apologize in your own way when you've made a mistake. You seem to relish in my love for books and knowledge-rather than dismiss it like so many other men do. You make me laugh-you're able to put a smile on my face and half the time I don't even know _why." _

Rumplestiltskin stared at their conjoined hands, once again mesmerized at how well they seemed to fit together as he ran the pad of his thumb gently against Belle's finger.

"I won't pretend that I know you." She continued. "I don't know you-nor do you know me. But, what I do know is, yes you're a man that has made some wrong choices and done truly terrible things. "Belle squeezed his hand tenderly in apology."But you're also a lonely man. A lonely man that I think there is a lot more too than just _the Dark One." _

Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip on Belle's hands as he finally forced himself to look into her eyes.

"And I want to know that _man." _Belle smiled. "I want to know the man hiding behind all of _this." _She took one of her hands back and mimicked his flamboyant movement.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile at her playfulness.

"That was a terrible impression my dear." He teased.

Belle stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Gently reaching for her free hand, Rumplestiltskin took both of Belle's in his own.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Just, just try to be patient with me. I've been alive for a long time, and I haven't known much happiness." He paused as his thoughts drifted to Baelfire. "But I _will _try."

Belle beamed at him, her eyes filled with adoration.

"That's all I can ask."


	15. A Gift

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter everyone! Our internet was knocked out by a storm and then I was having some problems with the plot. A lot of you have been asking when/if Regina is going to come into play in this story. In my initial outline of it, she was a huge part of it. But now, I'm not too sure I want to go in that direction. I'm kind of stuck. If anyone would be interested in acting as a Beta for this/bouncing ideas back and forth with me, that would be awesome! Just PM me if you'd be interested! :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

The road to Avonlea had been a long and exceedingly dull journey. While it would have been easier to just transport herself there by magic-Cora needed to do things properly-she needed time to ensure that her plan would work.

She needed time to think.

But-it wouldn't be long now. Soon, she would be at King Maurice's castle, and soon she would be able to tell him about how the Dark One had bewitched his daughter.

How he'd _ruined _her.

And it would be that much easier to prove it-once she took the girl's heart.

She would be able to make her _do _and _say _anything that Cora desired.

Cora no longer needed to worry about being the one to break the Dark One's heart.

She'd make Belle do it for her.

He would have en entire Kingdom after him for the defiling of an innocent girl-a Noble no less. And his beloved _Belle _would only encourage their hatred. _Cora _would encourage Belle's hatred of him. She'd have no choice but to do what she said.

She would have the upper hand, she could make Belle destroy Rumplestiltskin.

He would be powerless to stop her. Once he believed that Belle hated him-that she'd _never _loved him, he would have nothing left to fight for.

Belle would destroy him-and then nothing would stand in her way.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Belle was finding it impossible to read-not while she was tucked gently against Rumplestiltskin's side, his arm draped gently around her shoulders.

She found that she rather liked it, this new way of showing affection. For the past few days, she'd found herself doing anything she could to get close to him, whether it was a gentle brush of the hand when she handed him his tea, or the nudging of a shoulder when she walked past him. But, what Belle had _really _noticed more than anything-was that Rumplestiltskin seemed to be doing the same thing.

Whenever she sat in the kitchens to take her tea, he would sit in the chair closest to her and gently brush his foot against her own. Whenever she served him his breakfast, he would gently take her hand and squeeze it in thanks. And, like now, whenever she retreated to the library in the evenings, he would sit beside her.

At first, he wouldn't allow more then their shoulders to touch. The next day, he'd allowed her to curl herself up next to him, and now, he seemed to be welcoming her with more eagerness than he ever had before.

It had become somewhat of an unspoken game between the two of them. He would sit close to her, but never say a word-not until Belle initiated a conversation. At first, Belle had thought he was nervous. But she'd quickly realized that it wasn't that at all, no. It was more that he was afraid his presence would bother or disturb her. Or worse, that she would ask him to leave.

Once Belle had come to this realization, she'd quickly begun to tease him. Ignoring his presence until he was forced to make himself known-forced to say _something _to her.

But Rumplestiltskin was smart, it had taken him long to catch on to her antics, and it was now an undeclared challenge between the two of them to see who would break first.

It would seem that, for tonight at least, Rumplestiltskin would win.

Unable to take it anymore, Belle closed her book and boldly took hold of the front of his gold silk shirt. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, Belle huffed playfully.

"You know-it's _really _hard to read when you steal my attention like that."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled deeply, tightening his arm around Belle's shoulder and bringing his other around her back to hold her closer.

"Well-maybe that was my intention." He replied, gently running his fingers through her hair. He loved being able to do such things as this now. Even more so-he loved that_ she_ seemed to like it as well.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that was going on between him and Belle-it was certainly unlike anything he'd experienced with Cora. Their relationship had been fiery and animalistic. There had always been an unspoken control for dominance. But with Belle-it was so different. They hadn't progressed much farther than simple embraces such as this, and Rumplestiltskin found that he was content with that. He didn't want to rush things, nor did he want to rush her. He didn't want to do anything to risk ruining whatever it was that seemed to be blossoming between the two of them.

Belle laughed. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she turned her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Well-you win." Belle said, her eyes sparkling.

Rumplestiltskin feigned surprise. "Win? I haven't any idea what you're talking about." He said playfully.

Belle shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin tentatively cupped her cheek with his hand and stared back at her in sheer adoration.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said.

Belle tilted her head to the side, looking confused. She hadn't been outside of the Castle since he'd brought her here, other than the day he'd forced her to assist him in his quest to kill Robin Hood.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

Grinning mischievously, Rumplestiltskin reluctantly released his hold on Belle and stood up, offering her his hand for her to do the same.

Accepting his offered assistance, Belle allowed him to pull her to her feet and practically drag her out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Belle laughed as Rumplestiltskin pulled her down one of the many long and winding hallways of the Castle, and with much more strength then she would have anticipated him having.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "You'll see."

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, Rumplestiltskin halted abruptly, and Belle nearly slammed into the back of him from the impact.

Turning around to face her, Rumplestiltskin scrutinized her closely.

Starting to feel uneasy, Belle huffed in frustration.

"What!" Belle demanded, hating being left in the dark.

Rumplestiltskin tapped his finger against his chin before replying.

"You'll be needing this." He said, waving his hand and covering Belle with the same ivory green and gold speckled cloak he had fashioned for her the day they'd set out to find Robin Hood.

Belle looked down at the cloak in confusion. Surely he didn't intend to take them somewhere far, did he?

Rumplestiltskin hummed in approval.

"Much better." He said knowingly before taking her hand in his once again and shrouding them both in the thick purple smoke that Belle had quickly learned to identify as Rumplestiltskin's magic.

* * *

Once the smoke had cleared, Belle nearly felt herself blinded by both the dark and the light-or rather, the blackness of the late night sky and the whiteness of the snow covered grounds.

Belle wasn't sure _where _Rumplestiltskin had taken her-the Castle didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. All she could see above her was endlessly dark skies and fields of snow that seemed to stretch for miles.

No longer were they met with the steady hum of the magic that lurked about all of the corners of the Castle. No longer were they listening for the sound of Cora's return.

They were entirely alone.

And-to anyone else, being so very alone with the Dark One right behind you would surely have been met with nothing but fear and pleading for one's life. But to Belle, it was exhilarating and freeing.

It was a gift.

"Rumple." Belle sighed in contentment as she twirled around in the deep snow. "This is _beautiful." _

Rumplestiltskin smiled-a _real _and _true _smile-a smile that he only saved for Belle.

"Indeed it is." He replied, his eyes never leaving her.

Belle blushed. She was a modest woman-but she suspected that his words were filled with double meaning-and that he wasn't really talking about the snow at all.

Approaching him slowly, Belle took his hands in hers.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Rumplestiltskin smiled once more.

"You're welcome."

The two of them stared at one another for a few moments-simply enjoying the peace and tranquility that Rumplestiltskin had allowed them both.

"But-don't think I did this just for _you._" Rumplestiltskin said, a small smirk quickly taking over his features.

"Why did you the-" Belle began, but before she could finish, Rumplestiltskin disappeared from right in front of her.

"Rumple-" Belle shouted, whirling around to try and find him. As she did so, a huge snowball hit her directly in the face.

Her face now covered in cold and wet snow, Belle spluttered and spat as she desperately tried to rid herself of it.

"Because my dear." Rumplestiltskin giggled impishly. "I wanted to see your face when I did _that." _

As Belle opened her mouth to speak, she was only met with more balls of snow, hitting her from every angle.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle shrieked, running blindly towards where she _hoped _he would be standing, leaning down and pocking up pieces of snow as she went, throwing them carelessly at the air in front of her.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Rumplestiltskin chortled, his voice now coming from behind her, now sounding further away than before.

Turning around quickly, her composure regained, Belle began to charge towards the sound of his voice, but just as she did so, she slammed right into his chest, knocking herself backwards in the process.

Catching her with ease, Rumplestiltskin lessened the impact as Belle slowly fell down backwards into the deep snow.

Pinning her from above, Rumplestiltskin smiled widely, showing all of his teeth. She looked lovely when she was frustrated-and Rumplestiltskin _knew _she was, for he'd come out more than victorious in their little snow fight. But, more than anything, she was lovely as she stared back at him, her eyes glinting with happiness and joy.

"That was _hardly _fair." Belle pouted playfully, unable to hide the smile on her face as she stared up at him as he loomed atop of her.

"I'm the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin replied easily. "Who said I _ever _played fair?"

Belle shook her head and smiled.

Looking down at her, Rumplestiltskin couldn't deny the things he was feeling. He'd never felt so at ease with another person before. He'd never felt so able to let his guard down and relax before. In a way, Belle was bringing out pieces of himself he'd thought he'd lost long ago when he'd become the Dark One.

His features softening as he watched her, Belle slowly tilted her head up, moving her face closer to his own.

Completely stunned that someone like Belle would want to share something as pure as a kiss with him, Rumplestiltskin leaned his head downward to meet her lips.

_How could she want this? _Rumplestiltskin thought in a panic. _How could she possibly want this from me? _He was making up excuses and he knew it. He _trusted _Belle. Truthfully, he probably trusted her more then he'd ever trusted anybody. But alas, the cowardly side of him always seemed to win out.

"We should-we should head back." Rumplestiltskin said, tearing his face away from Belle and clearing his throat.

Belle felt an immediate sense of hurt at his rejection. Smiling weakly at him, she accepted his offered hand as he pulled her to her feet.

As purple smoke captured them once more, Belle's mind was reeling.

_He wanted it too. I know it. He must know that I want the same. _

_And if he doesn't, then I'll just have to show him. _


End file.
